Soul Searching Through Time
by pegasus5406
Summary: Come join me on a travel through time. Watch as two souls come together, forming an everlasting love affair as they jump from one body to the next through time, telling their story along the way. Listen as they explain what they have been through. J/B
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER

Come join me on a travel through time. Watch as two souls come together, forming an everlasting love affair as they jump from one body to the next through time, telling their story along the way. Listen as they explain what they have been through, what they remember time after time. A gift from the Great Spirit passed down to them for their devoted service to him. Watch as their souls make their way to Jacob Black and Isabella Swan. What is in store for our beloved pair? Come join me and see for you self in:

Soul Searching through Time

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Jacob, just leave me alone. I don't feel that way about you, how many times do I have to tell you?" Bella says.<p>

"Bells, I know you feel something for me, you just won't let yourself believe it is all. It's him, he's doing this to you, why can't you see it? He has some kind of spell on you. Hell, I don't know what it is, but if you could see what I see…argh…Your eyes, they get this look sometimes like you're being possessed or he's calling to you and you just can't resist him," Jake says.

"Jake, you know how crazy that sounds, he hasn't done anything to me. He love me as I do him. It's not some voodoo spell, its love. Why can't you just understand? I love you Jake, you're my best friend, but I love Edward. I want to live with him for eternity Jake. I'm sorry you can't see what he means to me," Bella offers.

"Bells, honey, please, you must listen to me. You don't love him, he's done something to you. Damn it, Bella, please, will you just listen to me for once in your life!" Jacob yells, frustrated as tears form and roll down his face.

Bella scowls at Jake. Not wanting to see the tears fall from his eyes, she turns her back to him, fisting her hands in her hair as she tries to block out Jacob's plea's.

"Bells, how can someone be dating a vampire for as long as you have? Be around as many of them that live in that house and not know how they work? Stop being stupid and listen to me," he yells once again. Bella swings around, glaring at Jacob.

"Oh, so now I'm being stupid. Honestly Jacob, that's no way to get me to listen to you, even if I wanted to hear all the crap you're dishing out. Just admit it Jake, you'd say anything to get me away from Edward, just so I will be with you," she huffs.  
>"God Bella! Okay, don't listen to me. Go talk to Sam or Paul, Embry, Quil, any of the pack. They'll tell you the same thing. Edward has done something to you. Please, honey, please," he begs.<p>

"You have to be kidding me, Jake. You think I would talk to someone in the pack? They're your brothers for crying out loud. They would say anything to help you out," she continues. Jake huffs, trying to think of a way to get Bella to listen to him. Edward is dazzling her and she won't listen to reason.

"Okay, okay…then talk to dad. He'll explain what the vampire's can do to a human, just go talk to him," he says.

"Billy, Jake? Really? He's your dad. He and Charlie have been trying to get us together since birth. If we were still living in the dark ages, they would have planned our wedding from the beginning," she says. Jake sighs.

"Bells, dad loves you just as much as he does me. He would never take sides between you and me. He will tell you the truth and you know it," he says.

"Jacob, this is crazy. I've tried to explain to you the best I can and I'm sorry you don't understand. I've got to go, Edward is expecting me. I'm already late as it is," she says expressively.

"No Bella, please, please! Okay listen, you don't have to be with me. Just leave him, live with Charlie, but please stay away from the Cullen's. Bella, you know me, better than anyone has ever known me. I promise I won't come on to you or ask you ever again to be with me, other than being best friends. I promise, just please do this one thing for me…please," he begs one last time. Bella looks at him sadly as she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Jake…I've got to go," she says as she turns and leaves the room. Jacob is broken hearted and agitated.

The talk he had with Bella hadn't worked out as well as he had hoped. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had hoped at lease she would listen to him. He realizes that the bloodsucker has a stronger hold on her than he figured.

Jacob picks up a chair and heaves it across the room. As it hits the wall it shatters into a hundred pieces. He drops to his knees, places his head in his hands, and weeps.

"If I have to kill him myself and have her hate me for the rest of my life, that's what I will do. She has to listen to me. She has to for her own safety."

* * *

><p>Special Thanks to an amazing writer Untamed Loner, With which the idea for this story came from and who also was kind enough to Beta the story as well...thanks hon...you rock.<p>

Untamed Loner is an amazing writer and you should check out her stories they are amazing... you'll find her at

Untamed_Loner here on


	2. Chapter1

**Soul Searching Through Time**

Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glint on the snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush,

I am the swift, uplifting rush.

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.

I am not there, I do not sleep.

Do not stand at my grave and cry.

I am not there,

I did not die!

Author unknown.

* * *

><p>AN: I want it known that the legends I write about in this story are taken from the book Stephanie Meyers writes about in Twilight, I claim no ownership of these legends or characters involved. I also collected information around the internet for said legend adding my word to them to make it sound as though Jake or whoever at the time is talking about them in story form. Once again I own nothing of these legends or Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Kaheleha

* * *

><p>I am at the end of my days, I have had extraordinary things happen to me in my life time, and I share it with you now in the form of the written word.<p>

I came to this area for reasons I wish to keep to myself. A group of us traveled North West until we were halted by the water that has no end. With no way to cross this wide body of water we settled here.

'The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still. But, we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood.

In the beginning the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land and we were too small to hold it.

A larger tribe moved against us and we took to our ships to escape them. We were not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before us. In this emergency I, Kaheleha used the magic in our blood to defend our land.

I, along with all my warriors, left the ship, not their bodies but their spirits. Their women watched over their bodies and the waves as the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe but we had our ways. We could blow fierce winds into their camps; we could make great screams in the wind that terrified our foes. The animals could see the spirit warriors and understand us so the animals would do our bidding.

The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds, which we set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bat's won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. We released the dogs, leaving them to run wild, as we returned to our bodies victorious. After that, word spread throughout the tribes and we had little, if any, trouble from invaders.

This is where my story begins.

The men were joyful over winning the battle. We feasted and celebrated on the beach with a large burning fire that evening.

A few of the men beat out a tune on the drums as the women served food and played the fluted instruments they carved from the best wood. There was plenty of dancing, laughing and joyful noise.

I happened to look up to see a group of men and women standing at the mouth of the beach, the music and noise ended abruptly. I rose to my feet waiting to see what was in store for us next. One of the men walked away from his group and stood not far from where we were celebrating, letting us know that they meant us no harm.

I walked over to greet this man. We stood staring at one another not speaking at first.

After a few minutes he began.

"I am Taluka Bay, chief from the village not far from here," he said pointing to our North.

"We are Makah; we wish to give thanks to the people who drove off our enemy that has plagued this area for as long as I can remember. We only wish peace with you," he said, as he bowed his head and turned to leave.

I watched as he walked away, wondering if he was to be trusted. I called to him.

"Taluka," I called, he turned to me with his head held high. "Come join us, this would be a celebration for you and your tribe as well, there is plenty of food and drink. Come make yourselves at home," I told him. He looked at the group then back to me.

"Thank you," he agreed motioning for the rest of the group to join us.

They all gathered around as Taluka introduced his small group to us.

That was the day I met the love of my life. Her name was Cora. She was Taluka's daughter.

When I laid eyes on her I felt a rumbling in my chest that could only be described as earth moving, her dark eye mesmerized me. Her long chestnut hair lay in a braid that hung down her back to her waist. I could not turn from this woman, her gaze held me in place; she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

I cannot explain how I felt at that moment only that it took everything in my power to stop myself from taking her in my arms and kissing her sweet lips, her smile melted my heart. At that moment I pulled Taluka to the side. I explained how I desired his daughter and wished to have her by my side for duration of my life. Taluka smiled telling me we could deal for a price for her hand in marriage.

By trading with the chief of the Makah tribe for his daughter's hand, it brought two tribes together as one. It will also bring peace between the two tribes. I spent the next few weeks with Cora. We went on long walks talking, learning about one another. The more I learned of this woman, the deeper in love I fell with her.

On the day of our joining, there was a large celebration with both of our tribes; there were many tribal ceremonies to partake in before the words were spoken.

Cora wore the white blanket of purity as she took her place beside me; I was in awe of her beauty. I found it hard to look away in respect to the shaman as he began to speak the words that would join our families together. After the ceremony, Taluka replaced the white blanket with the blue one that covered us both in a joining of the union; we made our way to the tent.

A tent was set up just at the edge of the beach; one side of the tent was divided with a blanket so as not to be visible when the elders watch the consummation of the marriage. It was more for the bride's peace of mind than mine. While this is going on the tribes were celebrating just outside the tent, asking the Great Spirit for our blessing.

After I penetrated my bride, the elders quietly left the tent leaving us to our own pleasure.

What I felt that night was pure pleasure, a pleasure I had never felt in my life. Something happened that night between us that I think only I saw. A bright light formed and covered us both, whether it was the Great Spirit blessing our union or not, I do not know, I only know that it happened. I learned long ago not to question the workings of the Great Spirit.

Whatever happened always had a meaning and would be told to me at the Great Ones leisure. After spending an amazing few hours with my bride we exited the tent.

The tribe congratulated us both with dance and praise.

The ladies from both tribes happily spread a table full of food and drink. There was music and dancing to please all.

My warrior's whooped and sang praises to the Great Spirit as the evening wore on. It was almost dawn when I carried my bride into our home. We slept most of the day tired from a full day and night of merriment.

Cora and I were inseparable. We loved like no one had before. It was told to us many times of how well a match we were.

I had to agree. She was my life, my other half. I loved her more than anything or anyone. She gave me many children and we were together for many years thereafter.

As for tribal business, we had three elders that pretty much ruled over the tribe, only I could over throw one of their decisions.

We hunted and fished. We built many ships for the neighboring tribes as well as for ourselves. Our lives were very good.

Until one day a storm began, one that I have never seen the likes of.

The wind blew with a vengeance; I could see that the damage to our boats was going to be indescribable. I heard a voice in my head. It told me a solution to this problem. I didn't stop to think where it came from because I lived my life doing the bidding of the Great Spirit, and I knew it was he who told me exactly what to do for my tribe's survival. I sent word to the Makah to follow our lead.

I had my warriors climb the tallest of trees carrying ropes made from heavy vines, once a top the trees they threw down one end of the rope tying the other end to the top of the trees. At the bottom the men tied the other end to one of the boats, while the man at the top heaved the boat to the top of the tree, tying it off at the top.

Once the storm began to pick up to even worse than it was before, the harbor began to over flow and come inland. I ordered my tribe to climb to the top of the trees, men carrying children tied to their backs, even the young single men helped out by carrying children and helping pregnant woman as well as the older ones of our tribe to make sure of their safety. We huddled into the trees during this devil of a storm. I held on to Cora as we protected our children. The water rose and kept rising to a point where I thought even the highest tree wasn't high enough with the way the water rose.

The storm carried on for what seemed like days on end, with the rain came the great balls of ice falling from the sky, some hit my people, what didn't kill them on impacted knocked them into the raging waters carrying them away.

Once it stopped the boats we had tied to the trees floated on the water even at the height we had tied them to. We helped the women and children to the boats and sailed them further inland until we met dry land, which was miles away. After climbing out of the boats we surveyed the area. We found it wasn't the best place to set up camp until the water receded from the tribe.

The ground was hard, thick with rock, no way to grow our vegetables, the men set out to fish, but came back empty handed. The fish had left our shores. There was no way to feed my people. We waited for days with no food. The men paddled further and further away each day to find food, but still returned with no fish. We hunted for meat. The storm had chased off the animals as well. We were at a loss of what to do.

We went looking for the other tribes to see if they could help, but there was no sign of them either. I wondered why the Great Spirit had abandoned us. I went off alone to pray.

I dropped to my knees begging the Great Spirit to help us.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story and giving me the idea to write this story, you rock girlfriend...huggs.<p>

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think...review please...huggs<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Soul Searching Through Time

An Indian prayer

"Great Spirit of Light, come to me out of the East with the power of the rising sun. Let there be light in my words, let there be light on my path that I walk. Let me remember always that you give the gift of a new day. And never let me be burdened with sorrow by not starting over again" "Great Spirit of Love, come to me with the power of the North. Make me courageous when the cold wind falls upon me. Give me strength and endurance for everything that is harsh, everything that hurts, everything that makes me squint. Let me move through life ready to take what comes from the north" "Great Life-Giving Spirit, I face the West, the direction of sundown. Let me remember everyday that the moment will come when my sun will go down. Never let me forget that I must fade into you. Give me a beautiful color; give me a great sky for setting, so that when it is my time to meet you, I can come with glory" "Great Spirit of Creation, send me the warm and soothing winds from the South. Comfort me and caress me when I am tired and cold. Unfold me like the gentle breezes that unfold the leaves on the trees. As you give to all the earth your warm, moving wind, give to me, so that I may grow close to you in warmth. Man did not create the web of life; he is but a strand in it. Whatever man does to the web, he does to himself."

Author unknown.

A/N: Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing for me…huggs

Kaheleha

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I stayed on my knees for three days praying to the Great Spirit. The people grew thin and weak from hunger. Soon, the people had eaten all the grass and roots on the prairie; there was no food left. As children died without food, even the strongest and bravest of their fathers could do nothing. They called upon the Great Spirit for help, but no help came.<p>

They came to me begging for help. I followed them back to where we had taken up refuge, the people looked to me for help, begged me to do something, anything as their tears fell upon their cheek. I had prayed for three days with no answer. Then a thought came to me. If The Great Spirit will not hear one voice let him hear many. I looked to my people and hit my knee once again.

"If no help comes, then we will know it is his will that we die. If it is not his will that we live, then we will die bravely, as brave Quileute have always died. Let us talk with the Great Spirit." I replied.

So the weak and hungry people sat in silence while I talked with the Great Spirit, who had looked kindly upon the Quileute for many years.

When my prayer had ended, I turned again to my people. "Now we will wait for the will of the One who is wise and all-powerful," I said.

The people waited. No one spoke. There was nothing but silence and darkness. Suddenly, there came a great noise, and flashes of lightning cut the through the darkness. A deep whirring sound, like giant wings beating, came from the place of the setting sun. All of the people turned to gaze toward the sky above the ocean as a huge, bird-shaped creature flew toward them.

This bird was larger than any they had ever seen. Its wings, from tip to tip, were twice as long as a war canoe. It had a huge, curving beak, and its eyes glowed like fire. The people saw that its great claws held a living, giant whale. In silence, they watched while Thunderbird - for so the bird was named by everyone -carefully lowered the whale to the ground before them. Thunderbird then flew high in the sky, and went back to the thunder and lightning it had come from. Perhaps it flew back to its perch in the hunting grounds of the Great Spirit.

Thunderbird and Whale saved the Quileute from dying. My people knew that the Great Spirit had heard their prayer. They will never forget that visit from Thunderbird, never forget that it ended long days of hunger and death.

We fed from that great beast for many months, soon the waters receded and we returned to our home. We found great desolation on our return. The huts we had built were gone. The crops were gone. Nothing stood in its place, but mud and rocks. But my people didn't despair for long, they jumped into its repair, replanting and building new homes. Before long our reservation was rebuilt. The people went back to their everyday life.

The fish returned as did the animals. The Makah came soon after telling of stories of their misfortune and loss, but was nowhere as bad as ours, for they didn't live on the edge of the ocean, so didn't lose as much as we did. But did flee off further North to a neighboring reservation we knew nothing about.

Cora knew of this place but said it was too far to venture and we would have never made it in the shape our people were in. It surprised her that her people made it that far for it was miles away from even the Makah reservation.

Cora was glad to see her family had made it through safely. Time past on the reservation with our everyday life, Cora gave me more children and I taught my sons to be brave warriors, as well as builders and fishermen. They grew knowing how to be the best Quileute, as my oldest son Jalab learned to be the best chief and leader of the Spirit Warriors.

Cora and I still loved one another. Our love was just as strong as it was when we first met, if not stronger. We still went on long walks in the forests and made love under the stars as we watched the night sky. I never tired of holding my woman, showing her how I still felt about her.

One day we were walking, we came to an opening in the middle of the Forest. There was something strange about this small area, it glowed green like a million fireflies buzzed to light it. I had never seen this place before, I was sure I would have noticed it at some point, but how was this possible? Places just don't spring up from the ground and present itself. I held on to Cora tight against my side as I checked it out. There stood a large oak tree standing in the middle of this place it too glowed with the eerie presents.

As I studied this place the bark on the tree began to shake. It vibrated like it was going to separate itself from the tree itself and fall to the ground. I pushed Cora behind me to protect her from whatever would happen next. All at once the tree opened up, revealing a hollow center, as I took a closer look it was dark and dank inside. When the same light that brightened the outside of the tree and the ground around it, began to glow inside as well. I took a step back pulling Cora with me, I began to slowly inch away from this eerie tree when an old woman glided out, yes, I said glided. It was almost as if she floated without walking. She wore a long gown made of green and sparkled like the light that surrounded her. She was a little thing no bigger than a child. Her hair was gray and hung limp around her face. Her face was wrinkled in deep crevasses, like she had seen too many winters. She wore a smile on her face when she seen us.

"Hello Kaheleha and Cora, I've waited a very long time for you," she said slyly.

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" I asked keeping Cora behind me as I talked to this little old lady.

"The Great Spirit has taken a liken to you Kaheleha. He has sent me to you to do you a great service," she replied.

"The Great Spirit sent you? For what purpose? What kind of service?" I asked questionably.

I wondered if she told the truth, or was she something evil sent to distract me so my people would be hurt. I was fishing for answers, and it would not be stretching the truth to say I was a little afraid.

"Would it be a lie to say that Cora here is your soul mate?" she asked. I looked at her with a wrinkled brow, then to Cora, afraid this old hag would hurt my reason for living.

"That's none of your business. Who are you exactly?" I asked putting my arm around Cora in a protective stance. She smiled as she watched me protect my wife.

"So sweet. You don't have to answer me Kaheleha; I can tell that she is. Anyone with eyes can tell she is your soul mate. You love her dearly and you would die to protect her," she said in a gravely shaky voice.

"What do you want!" I commanded, getting tired of listening to this hag as she talked about me and my angel like she's known us forever. She cackled like an old witch stirring her potion. I turned to take my wife from this place when the old woman started spitting out a sonnet.

"Each a half of the other's Soul Together through eternity sown. The Soul shall meet, each time reborn, Until never again shall the Soul be torn. A kiss to awaken memories from the past Shall ensure the Soul's true love will forever last."  
>"I turned to look at this woman once again confused at her words.<p>

"What does that mean? What did you do? Did you curse us?" I asked, afraid of what was to come.  
>"Please, Kaheleha, it was not a curse. The Great Spirit sees how you live and lead your people in his name. He only wants to thank you for your life long service to your tribe and to him. He sent me to make sure that you and your beautiful lady live together forever," she told me.<p>

"Forever? No one lives forever," I chided.

"No…not in body, but your soul will, but you and your beautiful wife's soul will. You're soul mates, even I can see that," she said sweetly.

"I don't understand. what are you saying that after we die will live with the all mighty together?" I asked.

"No, my child, I'm saying that when you body dies, you're soul will be placed into another to start all over again. In doing this your souls will seek out one another. When you find her, you will want to kiss her; you won't be able to stop yourself. once you do you will remember each other from the life before, and so on and so on," she said.

"That's crazy," I told her. "How is that even possible? You're saying we will be two different people with the same souls as we have now?" I said, trying to make it work in my mind.

"Yes. You will stay a Quileute, and be chief every time, but in a different body," she said.

"Once you place your lips on your soul mate's lips you will remember this sonnet," she continued and repeated the sonnet. "After that, with every kiss, you will remember a little more, Jacob Black." I looked at her confused.

"That is not my name…Who is Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Why, it will be you… one day, you will live long and be very important to your tribe through the years, but more so as Jacob," she told me. I just stood there looking at her, trying to comprehend what she was talking about. "As will your love for Cora be important, and who she will become throughout the years. Your love will be strong and grow even stronger," she continued proudly.

"Why as him, why will he be important?" I asked.

"Your pack will be larger than any before," she said.

"Pack? What pack? Woman, you are talking in riddles," I told her.

"It does not matter now, but it will make since in the future. Be safe, take care of your soul mate, love one another like there will be no tomorrow. I have delivered the gift. Good-bye, my children," she said as she backed into the hollow tree and disappeared. Once she was gone the forest was back to normal. Cora and I looked at one another.

"Were we dreaming, my love?" Cora asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, my love," I told her, holding her in my arms tightly against my chest.

"What did she mean we will live forever in different bodies?" she asked.

"I am not sure, my love, I don't think I will ever lose you, even in death," I told her, kissing the top of her head as I lay my head on hers, rocking us back and forth.

"So it's a gift from the Great Spirit that we will be together forever, just in someone else's body?" she asked.  
>"I don't think the bodies we find ourselves in will belong to anyone else. I think it will be our own at the time, but once we meet again in a different life and I place a kiss on your lips, we will remember all our past lives and what we mean to one another," I tried to explain to my angel.<p>

"Is that even possible?" she asked nervously.

"I guess it is. it is a gift from the Great Spirit, so we have to accept it," I told her.

"Besides, I don't find it a bad thing, to love you for an eternity," I told her with a smile. She smiled back.  
>"No, it is not a bad thing, my love. To love you, to be with you forever is the best gift anyone could give me," she said. I reached down and kissed her sweet lips.<p>

Cora and I never told anyone about our encounter with the old lady, we went on with our life, living it to the fullest. When we grew old, I gave control to my eldest son, who ran the reservation and the Spirit warriors even better than I could. In time Cora grew sick and died. Before she passed, I whispered the sonnet to her, telling her, "Until we meet again my love," as she closed her eyes and went on the afterlife.

So this is my story. As I lie here taking my last breath, I have left strict orders to file this away in the hall of records I started long ago. I want whoever comes after me to know what happened during my time as chief and head of the Spirit Warriors. I have also told my sons to write in the same manner.

So I go to my rest wondering who I will become in the next life. I guess I'll just have to wait and see, until I find my angel that is.


	4. Chapter 3

Soul Searching Through Time

Chapter 3

Taha Aki

* * *

><p>My name is Taha Aki. My spirit has lived many times throughout the ages in a different body, each time seeking out my true soul mate, my other half. Each time I eventually become chief of this mighty tribe known as the Quileute's. We are a small people, but we are big in our beliefs.<p>

I tell my story of this existence now because it is time to close my eyes in this life. It is time to travel to my next existence, to start a new life searching for my true soul mate. I will make her my wife once again, which I have done many times before, where our story begins with a single kiss to slowly start the memories to resurface again. Until then we will remain strangers.

My father, the chief of our tribe passed away when I was young. I had not seen my 13th winter as of yet. My Uncle took over as chief until I was old enough to take on the responsibilities of our people. My Uncle took over teaching me the ways of our tribe. He taught me to fight and how to maintain a life for my people, in order to be one they could respect. Once old enough, I was inducted as chief and served my people well.

I've had many good friends. Some still live, where some have gone on to a better place. We hunted together and fed our tribe the best we could, thanking the Great Spirit for their bounty as we always do when taking a life, whether it is animal or human. We lived as our fathers did, watching over our tribe in Spirit form while our wives or loved ones watched over our bodies.

"Our greatest threat being other tribes trying to overthrow our people to take our lands and our women as their spoils, only to make slaves of them. We have many warriors trained to protect our people; they are strong in body as well as in spirit.

When in spirit form, although we cannot lay hands on our enemy, we can control the elements. We can send the storms to wreak havoc on them. The animals can hear us, so we use them as well, commanding them to attack. It has worked to our benefit to date.

As of this date, we are at peace. Our neighbors have signed a treaty with us and we live together as friends. This is where my story begins.

I met my wife when she was very young, but to get to that I must tell another story that is very painful to remember, but if it will help someone later in life then I will stand the pain to relive it.

My story begins with a man who I trusted with my life once upon a time. His name was Utlapa.

Utlapa who was not content, though he was one of my strongest spirit warriors; he was a greedy man as well. He thought that we should use our magic to expand our lands, to enslave the Hoh and the Makah to build an empire. I knew nothing of how he felt at first.

While in spirit form, we knew one another's mind. One day, while in spirit form watching over our people, I saw what Utlapa dreamed. I was angry with him. Once back in our bodies we traveled back to the reservation. I confronted Utlapa, telling him I had seen what he had planned. He fought me on this, telling me that we were stronger and must show our power.

He gave me no other choice, but to ban him from our tribe. I felt bad in doing this, but I could not have someone in my service cause harm to another.

I ordered him to leave our lands, to never use his spirit self again. I knew Utlapa was a strong man, and I feared he would try to fight for his honor, but once he looked among our people, seeing there were many warriors, he knew he could not win with so many. With a mighty roar he fled in fury.

He left in a rage, threatening revenge. I had my warriors watch for him, but they did not see him for months. My thoughts were he had got over his anger and fled to another tribe. We went on as normal with no conflict of any kind, living happily. I had married my best friend Oreanna. We grew up together and I loved her dearly.

She was a worrier at times, but I could always calm her fears. Shortly after we married, I was made chief of the tribe and head of the Spirit Warriors. We lived a good life Oreanna and I.

I know she worried more about me after my confrontation with Utlapa, but it all worked out in the end. I recently started patrolling on my own; usually late at night, but this one day I wanted to spend my evening with my wife. I decided to go out in the afternoon instead.

Oreanna argued with me. She didn't want me to go alone and she kept saying she had a bad feeling with me going out by myself. I calmed her nerves as I have done many time.

"I don't like you going out alone, my husband. I worry so when you do this and I have a bad feeling this time. Please take someone with you," she pleaded.

"You always have a bad feeling, my wife, but you have nothing to fear, I have done this a hundred times. Do I not always come home to you?" I asked her. "I always hide my body well. No one will ever find it while I patrol and I will be home soon.

When I return we will spend some quiet time together, I promise," I told her as I kissed her on the forehead and left to patrol.

I went high in the mountains, hiding my body in one of the caves. I covered it with branches making it look like a wild animal's lair. After I left my body, I patrolled the area, pleased when everything looked normal.

I felt someone leave their body, and I asked who it was. They were quiet, but there was something wrong with this spirit, then I heard it. It was Utlapa. I read his thoughts, and realized he was taking my body. I tried to get to my body before he could; only I was too far away to make it in time.

I screamed at him to stop. I begged him not to do this, but my thoughts fell on deaf ears. When I got back to the cave my body was gone. I thought that maybe I could go find his body that I could take over his to find my own. After searching for a while I found it. But after he took over my body, he had returned to his own and hacked it to bits with a knife. I was out of luck. I was in spirit form, and nobody could hear me. There was nothing I could do.

I immediately went back to the village and went to my house. My thoughts were that he would go to the safest place for him to go. He would have to think his plan through. I made it home where my wife was making dinner. I tried everything to get her attention but to no avail. It was then that I saw him coming. My wife turned around with a smile upon hearing the door thinking it was me. At first, he froze where he stood. I could tell that he had forgotten I was even married. Then he planted a fake smile on his face, went to my wife, gave her a hug and proceeded to kiss her.

My wife felt the difference, to my despair. I didn't know what he would do. But of course, I found out rather quickly his plan of attack.

My wife pulled away from him with fear wrapped all over her face. She confronted Utlapa, asking him who he was, wanting to know what he had done with her husband. I tried to get her to quiet herself, but as I said, there was nothing I could do. She began to scream.

That's when Utlapa placed his hand over her mouth, dragging her out back of the house, into the forest straight to the cliffs and politely threw her over the edge. I screamed in horror as I watched my wife fall to her death and from there he began to take over my life.

His first order of business was to order the Spirit Warriors to never leave their bodies again. Of course, I knew why he ordered such a thing. He was afraid if they did they would hear me and his plan would have been folly.

They did exactly as he said, for they would never disobey a direct order from me, even if they thought there was something wrong with my decision.

I stayed and watched as he ran the village the way he saw fit. He slept in my bed and he mourned for my wife in public. It was said she wandered too close to the edge and fell. I wanted to kill him myself with my own two hands, but one thing he couldn't do was carry out his plan. If he could not have the Spirit Warriors in action then he could not attack the neighboring tribes to strengthen our land, which upset him greatly. he knew I was there and he cursed me diligently.

He lived my life for many years as I watched with no way to stop him. He took another wife, who he later found out was barren and decided to take yet another, which was unheard of in our tribe. The girl he picked was very young, no more than seventeen and she was very beautiful.

If I wasn't in spirit form I would pick her myself as I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. On their wedding night, she was very frightened and she tried to fight him off, but to no avail.

He smacked her a few times as she lay there crying as he had his way with her. Utlapa told her how tight she was and how she felt so good under him, saying he would fuck her until she couldn't walk.

I think I cried true tears for the girl. I could not take any more. I left and sat on the edge of the cliff and prayed yet again for the Great Spirit to help me find my way home.

I had had enough; I went to the mountain and bought down a fierce wolf. Why I didn't think of this before I know not. I took him to Utlapa, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, I felt a horrible grief. I ordered the wolf away.

Suddenly I felt jealous of the animal. At least it had a body and a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then I had the idea that changed us all.

I asked the great wolf if he would share his body with me. The wolf complied, and I entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not my human body, but it was better than the void spirit world.

As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. I did not attack the warriors. I retreated slowly from them, speaking with my eyes and trying to yelp the songs of my people.

The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey Utlapa's order, and try to communicate with the wolf.

As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, I left the wolf to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he had saw that the older man Yut had disobeyed his orders.

Knowing I had already told him the truth, he pulled his knife out to kill Yut, but Yut saw this as well and returned to his body. He fought with the false chief, but Yut was an older man and Utlapa was much stronger. Utlapa killed Yut before he would warn the warriors.

I felt a great rage more powerful than anything I had felt before. I entered the big wolf again meaning to rip Utlapa's throat when I joined the wolf, a greatest magic happened. My anger was the anger of a man.

The love I had for my people, and the hatred, I felt for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body. The wolf shuddered, and before the eyes of the shocked warriors the wolf transformed into a man.

The new man did not look like me in body. I was far more glorious. I was the flesh interpretation of my spirit. The warriors recognized me at once as they had flown with my spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but I had the strength of the wolf in my new body. I caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened.

I quickly set everything in the right working order again with my people. The only thing I kept in place was the end of spirit travels. I had realized that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

From that point on I was more than either wolf or man. They called me Taha Aki the Great Wolf or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. I led the tribe for many, many years. When danger threatened I would resume my wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people lived in peace.

When I returned to my house I found the two women that Utlapa married in my body. I gave them a choice to leave or stay. The older woman decided to leave, but the younger one begged me to stay. She had no family, and had nowhere to go. As I looked into this beautiful woman's eyes, I saw what I had seen in spirit form. they glowed with warmth. I walked up to the woman placing my hand on her cheek.

"What is your name?" I asked softly, wanting more than anything to place my lips on hers. There was something about this woman, something that was drawing me to her. my heart thudded in my chest so hard that I thought for a second it might rip through my chest.

"My name is Sasha," she said.

"Sasha, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," I told her. She dropped her head as a beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks. I chuckled, placing my hand under her chin, raising it enough to look into her eyes once more.

Before I knew it, I placed my lips on hers. They were so warm and soft as I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her tight against my chest. As the kiss became more passionate and she moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around my neck. That's when I felt a power surge course through my body.

Sasha felt it too as she jumped with the feeling as I did. After that, I heard this older woman's voice chanting a sonnet in my head.

I had heard this before somewhere. At the same time I had a flash of this man and woman kissing in a field. It was me and Sasha. I don't know how I knew that, for the two I saw in my thoughts look nothing like us. I just knew it was us. I pulled away from the kiss, looking into Sasha beautiful eyes, as everything started to come back to me and I was sure it had for her as well.

"Hello, love," I told her with a smile.

"Hello, my love," she returned as I smashed my lips to hers once again.

I fathered many sons and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they too could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside. Some of my sons became warriors with me. Others who did not like the transformation refused to join the pack of wolf-men. I, Taha Aki, had lived the span of three old men's lives. I remarried the third wife that I have known throughout the ages.

Sasha truly is my spirit wife. Though I had loved my first wife, this was something else. I decided to give up my spirit wolf so that I could die when she did. It seemed I never aged while phasing, but if I had my choice of living forever without Sasha, or dying with her after a few years I would rather give up phasing to grow old and die with my soul mate.

* * *

><p>Sorry, yes it was short, but to the point more later…<p>

A/N: Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story for me..you rock girlfriend…hugs.  
>I do not own anything that belongs to Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers.<p>

Let me know what you think...huggs


	5. Chapter 4

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story as well as giving me the idea of this story.

Chapter 4

Taha Aki

* * *

><p>I lived with my wife and my family as my children grew into men and women. Sasha gave me seven beautiful children, five of them sons. The girls grew into beautiful strong woman. They learned how to cook, sew and be the perfect ladies, ready to marry a respectable man. They knew what was expected of them and they learned it proudly, as I was proud of them.<p>

They learned that it was their duty to stand by their husband's side, to be whatever he needed, as their mother was for me.  
>My sons grew into respectable and handsome strong men. I trained them to be the best that they could be, each of them learning to be leaders, great warriors and to be ready at the drop of a hat to defend our people.<p>

My sons carried the wolf gene and learned to transfer into a wolf with great ease. Some of them refused to hear the call of the wolf, they remained warriors learning to carry their spears and hunting knives.

They were great hunters and thanked the Great Spirit for his offerings, as it has been done from the beginning, only taking what was needed for food and no more. I watched as my family grew. They took husbands and wives and bore Sasha and me many grandchildren. They too would be great warriors in the future, whether that would be as wolves or fighting warriors. Our Village was growing, we were still small, but worthy.

We lived year after year as time slowly past.

Sasha and I enjoyed our family as they enjoyed us. We had our bonfires out on the beach as the elders told our stories to the young. We feasted, played music and danced in the old ways and we still enjoying the tales of old.

Sasha and I grew older as the years carried on, but I also knew it was too good to last. I had not been a warrior for so long not to believe that these many years could pass without something stepping in the way and I hate to admit I was right.

After given up my spirit self to live out my life with my wife, trouble began in the North with the Makah. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, because the wolves sharing a mental connection, they knew it was none of them were the cause of the disappearances. I did not want a war, especially since I could not lead my people any longer.

I gave my eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence, but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it, but when the journey took them to far north, Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform me of what was going on. Taha Wi and the other two never returned. Their mother and my wife worried when they did not come back. She refused to mourn for her sons when they never came home, saying it would be admitting that they were dead and she didn't want to believe that.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makah called upon the wolves for help. We sent out a group of 5 more wolves to track the scent of the two maidens. The wolves found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. But, only one of them returned. Both the Makah and the Quileute mourned for the loss of our fallen members. We worried what could be killing our men and taking our women. What could be stronger than or as strong as the Spirit Wolves? We soon had our answer when my eldest son returned from the battle.

Yaha Uta, my eldest son, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful, but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them.

Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late for his brother, but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart. Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined.

Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. We spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which I wore around my neck, to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again.  
>We named the creature The Cold One and the Blood Drinker. We feared there were others like it. We worried, considering we only had one wolf protector left. Oh, we had other men that could phase, but they lacked the training that comes with being a Spirit Wolf.<p>

Then came the Cold Woman. She was the mate of the other Cold One that my eldest son had killed. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose.

An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He ran to them pushing them away as he became the first one to die. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by myself, my third wife, and another one of the elders. When Yaha Uta saw this woman, he knew at once what she was. He transformed into his Spirit Wolf and attacked the Cold Woman. She got her arms around my eldest son and crushed the Spirit out of the wolf, killing both wolf and man. My son was defeated.

In seeing my eldest son die, I became enraged. I had not been in my Spirit Wolf form in many years, but this creature had to die. I turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given me by my anger alone. I began fighting the Cold Woman. My third wife, Sasha, was in despair.

She had just seen her son killed and now, I, her husband was in terrible danger. She knew if I fell before the demon was killed, the creature would kill the rest of her sons and tribe. She knew I hadn't been in my Spirit Wolf form for a long time and she worried the enemy would kill me as well. Thoughts ran through her mind as she remembered what was said on Yaha Uta's return. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the others were beaten.

She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She bent down and stroked her eldest sons black shiny hair as he lay dead beside her feet. She knew she was about to join him in death, at least for a short time, until she was ready to start a new life once again. She grabbed the knife her eldest son kept in his belt and ran towards the blood drinker. She watched as I, her husband, fought this demon and in one breath she claimed her love for me, saying she would see me in the next life as she stabbed herself in the heart giving me the chance I needed.

The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. I bit her throat, ripping her head from her body and finished her off, along with two of my sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves.

After ripping the Cold Woman into tiny pieces, the elders burnt the pieces to make sure she did not piece herself together again as the last one tried to do.

I looked to my loss. These demon creatures had killed most of my family. I knelt down to my family in my Spirit Wolf form, nudging my wife with my nose. I knew she was dead for I could not hear her heart beat any longer. I whimpered with my loss. Sasha, lay next to our son who also died on that day.

I never returned to his human self. I stayed to protect my son and wife's body, for how long I know not. Eventually, what was left of my sons took their mother and brother away to get them ready for burial. I walked out into the forest, never to return to the tribe again.

With my heart in shatters, I wandered for weeks, maybe longer. I lost all track of time after losing my Sasha and three of my sons, all to the Cold Ones. I vowed to the Great Spirit I would kill every Cold One that crossed my path, no matter what.  
>The tribe searched for me many times. I heard them calling for me, but I didn't listen. I could not return. I left the village in the capable hand of my remaining sons and disappeared into the foliage. The tribe finally gave up the hunt for me, knowing I was gone for good.<p>

After years and years of roaming the forest, the Great Spirit came to me. He told me I needed to move on. He told me of my destiny and how my soul mate waits for me in another. I begged him to let me end my days here in the forest. I wished never to feel the pain of her loss ever again.

He told me that my destiny still waits further in the future, that not only was my destiny to be with my soul mate, but that a greater destiny awaits me. He told me that I would be an immeasurable importance to my tribe.

I tried to tell him that with me being as a Spirit Wolf that I could do his bidding as such, relaying his messages to the chiefs or to whoever would be the leader of the Spirit Wolves in the future.

He told me that my wolf would be a messenger for him. He said that the Great Wolf will show himself in times of need, but my spirit must move on. He told me I had more important things to take care of. There was no more arguing with him as he ordered me to fulfill my destiny. He told me he would be there for me when needed and left me to my thoughts.

I wandered around for weeks, discussing it with my wolf, finally coming to the decision that the Great Spirit was right. My Spirit exited the wolf, who watched as I drifted off to my next destination.

* * *

><p>Another short one guys…sorry, but to the point…I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters of Taha Aki. Ephraim is coming up next…let me know what you think…huggs<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Soul Searching Through Time

Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Special thanks to Untamed Loner for beta-ing this story for me…

Ephraim Black.

* * *

><p>I follow what my father's before me have done through time, explaining my life and about the woman that stood by my side, during the good as well as the bad times.<p>

I have read all the journals left me by Kaheleha through Taha Aki, who was the last Quileute to transform into Wolves. Yes, there were others that came after him, but they are not detrimental to this story.

Do we transform into Wolves? Yes. I was the first to phase, as we call it, or shift for a better word. We are not Spirit Wolves as of old. Our Spirits do not leave our bodies as Taha Aki explains in his journal, nor we do not have a choice in the matter as he and his sons had. If ever a Cold One is near, the gene that was given to us from our fathers before us kicks in and the process begins. Our body changes in mere days. We buck up to giants with stout bodies. Our skin is hot to the touch. Our tempers flare easily and there is never enough food, for our body burns it as fast as we pile it into our mouths.

We suspect the reason that we shape-shift into wolves is because Taha Aki chose a Wolf the first time he became a Spirit Wolf. We do not know this for a fact, but it is the best reason we could come up with.

We are known as the protectors, which we do with honor. We are proud to protect our tribe against the Cold Ones and what I am about to tell you after reading the other journals might surprise you. However, that will have to come later.

There are three of us. I was the first to phase, as I said before, and I am what we call the Alpha, the leader of the pack.

The next to phase was Quil Ateara II. He is my Beta, which is what we call the second in command. The third one to phase was Levi Uley. They have been my friends during the course of my life. We ran together as children as well as adults. We have hunted, fished, and patrolled together. We have celebrated births as well as mourned together in deaths.

There are no aspects of our lives that we are not part of or do not know about, for we share a pack mind while in wolf form.

There are many aspects in being a wolf, some good where others are bad. Privacy is one of the negative parts of being a shape-shifter, as we can see each other's thoughts while phased. The positive side is that's how we communicate and that's how we maneuver around, strategize and come together while chasing our prey, the Cold Ones. We can run like the wind. Our strength is like no other and our senses are heightened. It mostly balances out in the end.

There are times when it is hard on us, like when we have to separate ourselves from friends we once had. In our culture, we keep what we are a secret. Only the Elders and our wives know of what we are. It is to protect our tribe, for if they were to know, it could put them in danger.

Another aspect of being a wolf is that we mate for life. This came to light shortly after we had all transformed. I will explain. Levi Uley was a happily married man. He loved his family. His wife Marion gave him two fine sons, Mathew and Joshua. There was no one in the world that could take the place or share as much love as he held for his wife and children. He was a great husband and father.

Until one day, he caught the eye of a woman while coming back from patrol. After sharing a look, something happened to Levi. The only thing that was on his mind was this woman. He loved his wife.

He tried to forget the other woman, which led to his despair. He became sick, fighting the want of this woman. He became weak to the point that he couldn't drag himself out of his bed. I forced him to phase to see what had happened with this woman. I wondered if maybe she was a witch and had bewitched him in some way.

After seeing what he held in his mind, I could see the love he felt for this woman. It was much stronger than anything I had ever felt in my life. I wondered how, after meeting this person, he could fall so deeply in love in such a short period of time. I went to the Elders to ask if they had heard of such a thing. After reading many journals, they came across one that had slipped by me somehow.

It was about imprinting and explained how it worked. It said when a wolf meets his soul mate and they're eyes connect something happens, a magic of sorts. It is more than love at first sight. The Earth shifts.

The only thing keeping the shifter anchored to the ground is her. It's like a thousand tiny metal cables wrapping themselves around the both of them. The shifter would do anything, be anything for this woman, whether it is as a brother, friend, or lover. It also says, once a shape-shifter has imprinted, they will feel the need to constantly be in their soul-mates presence and to unconditionally give them whatever they want or need.

She is all the shifter ever thinks about. There is no one on this earth but her, in their eyes. There is an unforeseen shape-shifter law that no wolf may harm the imprint of a fellow pack member, as this will lead to the destruction of the pack. It explained that after meeting your soul-mate, the life you had before means nothing. It said that if the wolf denies his imprint, it can cause him to be sick and can eventually lead to the death of the shape-shifter.

The only way to break an imprint is if the woman doesn't accept him and, even then, he will never love another. Even though she can go on with her life, she will never love the way she could have with her imprinter.

After learning this and discussing it with Levi, he was broken heart. He had to make a decision. He could stay with his current wife and children in his weakened state and wait for death or leave them and live with his imprint.

Levi's wife was very understanding, although it tore her heart out to have Levi leave his home and family, to watch him parade around the reservation with another woman, she begged him to go to her. She would rather have him alive than die staying with her.

The sadness of all that transpired was that Levi's first wife died shortly after. It is said that she died of a broken heart, but we will never know for sure if that's what really happened to her. Levi's sons moved in with him and his imprint. Although he grieved for his first wife, he was happier than he had ever been.

It's a powerful thing, finding your mate in life. Although I have had mine since the beginning of time, in different bodies, but her soul is the same and she is mine. Our souls are one, each and every time we meet again. Levi was the only one who imprinted in our pack.

You may say that it isn't true because I have a soul mate and you would be correct. I do have a soul mate, but it's a little different with me and Marie. Yes, I love her the same as Levy loves his imprint, but Marie and my love has lived throughout the ages, we have found each other time and time again.

Yes, I can look into her eyes, feel that she is beautiful, and want nothing more than to kiss her lips when our eyes first meet. Yes, that is the same as imprinting, but once our lips touch, all the memories of each life we have lived come into play. Slowly granted, but it still happens that way. It's kind of surreal in a way.

I don't know how many times I have been chief of this tribe. There have been too many to count. I can tell you that being one of the greatest chiefs to have ever lived, Taha Aki, the Great Spirit, is unbelievable to me. Of course, I'm not him now or any of the chief's before me, but my soul has been there and moved through time along with Marie. It is a miracle really.

Quil is also married. Though he has never imprinted and really, I don't think that he will at this stage in his life. We are all getting up there in age now, so I really don't think there's a worry there. Quil has two sons and a daughter, he absolutely dotes on. They are named Quil the III, Jeremy, and Eliza and have grown into beautiful adults who have a family of their own as well. I wonder sometimes how many children in that family will carry his name. I think his father Quil senior started a tradition, with Quil the III naming his son Quil the IV as well.

As for me, Marie and I have two sons, Adam and John, the best kids I could ever hope for, I trained them to be good fighters and to be great leaders just in case something happens to me. Adam met his wife five years ago and they have two son. They call them William and Mark. Yes, Marie and I are grandparents and loving every minute of it. Adam and Chele are amazing parents. Adam is already training little Billy and Mark to be leaders. I love watching them together and so does Marie. But enough about all that. I'm supposed to put in this journal how Marie and I met once again in this existence.

It started while I was visiting Quil. We were sitting around looking at the latest edition of a comic book Quil had just bought. It was called The Adventures of Superman, by Jerry Siegel. I know I was too old for such things, but it was quite interesting to look at and seeing Quil still acted like a kid himself, I didn't see any harm in looking at it. It was quite comical really.

We heard a howl coming from the forest, which we knew right away it was Levi calling for help. Quil and I took off in the direction of the forest and stripped, tying our shorts to our ankle with the leg line and phased. We sprinted towards Levi as I asked him what was going on. He told me he was on the heels of a leech and told us to move our asses. We joined him, took care of the problem, and ran back by way of the beach.

After phasing back at the edge of the forest, we decided to walk the length of the beach and cut through the forest on the other side. As we walked, I noticed a girl, sitting on the beach alone. She had her head down and was sobbing. I felt sorry for the girl, but there was something about her that drew me to her.

I told the guys to go ahead and I would join them later. They agreed after mischievously asking me if I needed any help. I growled at them as they laughed and ran off down the beach. I walked towards the girl and stooped down by her side.  
>"Are you alright, miss?" I asked, being sincere. She jumped in hearing my voice and raised her head to look into my eyes.<p>

They were red and swollen and the most beautiful shade of dark brown with gold flecks in them that I had ever seen. Her hair was honey gold and lay in curls down to her waist. Her skin was paler than mine, but still held a dark tan. She truly was beautiful. I reached up and wiped the tears away with the pads of my thumbs, when all I wanted to do was kiss her beautiful pouting lips.

"I'm fine," she answered back in a low sweet voice as my eyes flittered from one eye to the next and then to her lips.  
>"Why are you crying then?" I asked, still wanting to know what would make this beautiful girl cry. I wanted to care for her and see to it that she was safe. She sighed deeply as she raised her head, looking out at the ocean.<p>

"My grandmother just passed away. I was very close to her," she said as the tear returned, flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, honey; may I sit here next to you? You can tell me about her if you wish," I told her sincerely. She turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"I would like that," she said as she held out her hand. "My name is Marie, Marie Swanson," she said proudly. I returned the smile and grabbed her hand shaking it back.

"My name is Ephraim, Ephraim Black," I told her as I sat down next to her and waited for her to begin. We talked for hours that day on the beach. We learned a lot about one another and I accompanied her to the funeral for her grandmother. Not only because she needed me for support, but because I felt I had to be close by her side.

I truly thought at the time that she was my imprint, but it wasn't anything like what I had seen from Levi. Yes, I felt a pull to this girl, but the earth hadn't moved the way it had for Levi. At the time, I didn't know exactly what was going on between us. I knew I had to be around her and spent every chance I could doing so. Then one day, after about a week, we were sitting on the beach again.

She had looked over at me and our eyes joined again. I couldn't look away from her. Something came over me that I just could not stop. I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed me back and that's when I felt it.

The power surge that traveled through us both, images started filing through our minds like pages of a book flipping in the wind.

Our souls had rejoined again. I was never happier than I was at that moment. My angel was back in my arms once again. We've been happy every since.

* * *

><p>Let me know...thanks for reading...huggs<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Special thanks to Untamed Loner for betaing…

Chapter 6

Ephraim Black.

* * *

><p>I have found my soul mate again. After kissing her sweet lips, the memories of the last many life times have passed, with her in each and everyone. It was a gift from the Great Spirit for honoring him throughout a life time and I kept it the same throughout the lives I've lived. I pass it down to my descendants with each life.<p>

I tell the stories of old as we sit around the bonfires. Who else better to tell them but someone who was there, who lived it? As I tell the stories, Marie writes them down. She has done this over and over again, just in case I say something that I had missed in the last telling of our tales.

The one who enjoyed them more than any, was little Billy.

He listened as I spoke of the old times with an eager ear and I was so proud of my grandson.

As he absorbed every story, the intensity in his facial features told me of his interest and I knew, right then and there, that he would tell them in the future as chief and elder of this tribe. He would be one of the great chiefs and leaders of our tribe.

I told you earlier in this journal that I had a story to tell that you would not believe, coming from me. After reading many journals yourself, I'm sure you've read the one of Taha Aki, saying he would hunt down and kill every Cold One he could find.

With that said, I remind you that it was I, or my spirit, that made the resolution to do just that and I still hold true to that declaration, but something happened during my time here as Ephraim Black, chief and elder of the Quileute tribe.

It was fall, fifty years ago when we ran across the scent of a group of Cold Ones. We were worried because there seemed to be many of them and, with us being a small pack, we didn't know what to expect.

The scent was a sweet, putrid smell that burned our noses and, with so many of them, it was more disgusting than I can tell you.

I decided that we would not give chase to the creatures but patrol the boundaries of our reservation, to make sure they didn't cross over into our lands. They seemed to stay clear of the reservation so we let them be, but kept a close watch on them.

We lost many hours of sleep during those days for fear they would come take our children or women, but they stayed clear, never approaching our people.

I wondered why they would do something like this. Most bloodsuckers could not resist the temptation of so many. They would sneak in trying to steal one of our people without thought of what their destiny held, which would be death in the long run.

But not these leeches, they stayed away. We patrolled day in and day out. They would come close but never too close.

This went on for months without confrontation. I finally went to the elders and told them of what was happening. They agreed that with there being so many of them, it was smart not to confront them as of yet.

As long as they were not a direct threat to us or the town, we should just keep patrolling and watch their movements.

We didn't want to put ourselves at risk with their only being three of us. The elders worried what would happen to the tribe or the town if the pack was to die. We continued on our most recent task.

After almost of year of us patrolling, watching the leeches, making sure they didn't cross the boundaries we had set up for the reservation, it happened.

They broke the boundaries and were hunting on our lands. We had no choice in the matter any longer. We had to face these demons. The three of us took off to meet the Cold Ones, to put an end to their meaningless lives.

We would tear them apart and burn them to ash.

We made our plans as we ran towards the stink that penetrated the air disgustingly. Once close enough, we would slowly creep towards them, watch what they were doing, before surprising them by pouncing and ripping them to shreds.

We approach, silently crouching behind the trees and the tall grass as we watched in wolf form.

There was a large buck lying on the ground as the bloodsucker fed from it. I watched in wonder, asking myself what they were playing at. Why would they be feeding from an animal?

From all we knew of the Cold Ones they feed from humans.

**_"What are they doing?"_** Quil asked.

**"**_**I don't know, this is unusual behavior for a bloodsucker,**"_ I replied.

**"_How many of them are they?"_** Levi asked as I counted.

**"**_There seems to be four,"_** I replied again to their question, as confused as they at what we were seeing.**

**"_I've never in my live seen a leech feed from an animal,"_ **Quil announced.

**"_Neither have I_,_ Quil, but they are on our land_._ We need to approach them,"_ **I said.

**"_Do you think we can take the four of them?"_** Levy asked, a little worried about being out numbered.

**"_We must keep our heads about us, watch your back_,_ and if you need help yell,"_** I told them.

**"_Ephraim, wait_._ Look,"_** Levi said as I looked away from the pack and to the vampires before me. They were looking around the area, the tall one was speaking. I listened carefully seeing if I could hear his word.

"Carlisle, they're here. They're watching us," he said. I didn't know how, but the leech knew we were there. We had to move if our plan was to work.

**"_Move, now!"_** I yelled as we jumped out of our hiding spot and charged for the leeches.

"Stop! Please?" the blonde leech yelled, putting up his hand. "We mean you and your people no harm," he yelled. I stopped drawing the pack to a halt. There was something different about these bloodsuckers. I didn't know what, but something inside of me knew they wouldn't hurt us.

**"_What are you doing_,_ Ephraim?"_** Quil asked warily.

**"_I want to hear what they have to say,"_** I told him.

**"_What? Why?"_ **Quil asked. I didn't answer only shook my head in response.

**"Levi_, stay in wolf form. Quil_,**_** you and I will transform into human form, I wish to speak to these demons,**"_ I told him. Quil started to object, but a growl from me stopped him.

We phased to human form and dressed into the shorts we had strapped to our ankle. I looked to the vampires that stood before me. Besides the blonde one there was the tall rusty color haired one. There was also a big burly blonde and a blonde female who smirked as she looked upon us.

"You are on our land," is all I said to the blonde who seemed to be the leader of the coven.

"My apologies, sir. We didn't realize we had gone so far," he said. "My name is Cullen, Carlisle, these are my children."

"Children?" I barked wondering what the hell he was saying. How was it possible to have children being a dead vampire? The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to rip their heads from their bodies and burn them. I growled to what he said.

"Forgive me, they are my adopted children, my wife and I are caring for them," he said as he began to name them off. It also surprised me that they lived as a family. I thought all vampires were a coven. On top of that, they all look old enough to be on their own.

"This is my son Edward, my daughter Rosalie and my son Emmitt," he introduced. I looked at each one of them trying to decide what to do with these intruders. They did seem like a family, but they were still leeches and needed to be dealt with. Then I remembered they were feeding from a buck.

"Why are you feeding from animals?" I asked questionably. I had never in all of my lives seen such sight.

"We are vegetarians of sorts," he said, as I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "We only drink from animals. We never drink from humans," he continued. Now, I was thoroughly confused. A vampire that has never drank from humans. This I have never come across in my long existence.

"You mention your wife, where is she? Or is this your wife?" I asked as I pointed to the blond female. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, she is my daughter. My wife is at home," he said, I perked my head up at his mention of home. The wolves growled behind me. I put up my hand to stop the pack from growling as I looked into this vampire's eyes, that is when I saw the honey color of his eyes. They were different from the red eyed ones we had always come across.

"Home…where is your home?" I questioned, hoping he didn't mean close, but I feared it would be so, considering they were around a lot for the last year.

"It's just on the other side of the forest, we bought a house on the edge of Forks," he said. This time it was me who growled, as I saw the fear in his eyes rise.

"We mean you no harm," he quickly said and then continued, "we will stay to ourselves, we will not cause you any trouble what so ever, and with us here no other vampire will come even close to your reservation.

We are just as territorial as you are. No other vampire will disrespect our boundaries for at least a hundred miles radius. If it does happen, we will help you rid them from this place. We don't associate with human drinkers," he pleaded. I looked at him as my thoughts went through my head.

"I must discuss this with my brothers," I told him.

"Of course," he said as he turned to talk to his coven. Quil and I took one step back, dropped our shorts, and phased. I talked to my brothers as we watched the leeches.

**"_What are you doing_,_ Ephraim? Let's just kill them and be done with it. Stop with the garden party already,"_** Levi said.

**"_I don't know guys, they don't seem like a threat to me,"_** I told them.

**"_A threat? Their fucking bloodsuckers_,"** Levi said angrily.

**"_Yes, they are, but they don't drink from humans_._ They seemed to be more humane than the others we've come across. _**

**_They think of themselves as a family and_ _they are trying to fit in to the area as a family. Who are we to stop them if they mean us no harm? You heard them, with them being here there is no chance of the red eyed leeches coming into the area. I don't know about you, but I kind of like the idea of not chasing bloodsuckers for the rest of this existence," _**I told them. They sighed at my realistic idea.

**Look, either kill them or kiss them. I don't care what you do, but the stench is killing me, so whatever you're going to do, just do it so we can get the hell out of here,"**Quil said. I nodded my head and phased back, not caring if I stood naked before them and not offering to clothe myself. The blonde leech turned back to me with a smile.

"Are your eyes like they are because you drink from animals and not humans?" I asked just to make sure, because if it was I was sure that was one way we could tell if they begin lying to us in the future.

"Yes, as long as we keep to our diet of animals, our eyes stay this color," he said positively. I stared at him for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I think we can live in peace, but there will be a treaty. I will have it made up and you will sign it. If you refuse to do so, then you must move on or stay and die. It will be your choice," I told him. He smiled nodding his head.

"Of course, whatever you say," he replied. He looked at his coven and they all nodded their heads.

"My name is Ephraim Black. I am chief of the tribe known as the Quileute and alpha of this pack. We will meet you here tomorrow at the same time. I will bring the papers for you to sign, but remember Cold One, if you go against the treaty even in the slightest of ways, you will forfeit your life as well as your covens," I told him.

"I understand, chief. We will meet you here tomorrow, as you have said," he complied as he and his coven turned and ran off.

Levi phased and joined me and Quil. "Ephraim, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. He and Quil hating the idea of the bloodsuckers being close to the tribe as much as did I. I ignored him as we phased and headed home.

I understood everything my brothers were thinking. They were worried about their families as well as the tribe, but the fact that them being here would run off the other red eye vampires made me confident in my decision. They were no threat to us, so why not use them to our benefit.

After leaving my brothers, I returned to the elders and explained to them what I had done. They also hated the fact that the bloodsucker would be so close to the reservation, but saw my side of it.

Some agreed where others did not. After a long drawn out decision about the recent development, the vote was to accept the vampires, as long as they didn't break the treaty they would be welcome.

The treaty was drawn up. Harry Clearwater senior decided to come along with us to make sure the leeches understood the treaty and what would happen if they broke it. The next day we met the bloodsucker at our decided location, which was our land. This time there was another leech with him. She was holding his hand which led me to believe it was his wife he talked about yesterday.

We made it known to them that it was our land that we stood on and they would not be welcome on it. We set boundary lines and told them if they ever set foot over it, it would break the treaty. If they bit or harmed any human they would break the treaty, which would mean we would go to war.

We also made it clear that if they had anyone come to visit, they would have to inform us or their friend's life would be forfeit as well. They agreed to all our demands and signed the treaty, which is stored in our hall of records along with the journals placed there over these many years.

As this journal will be stored as well.  
>The Cullen's lived up to the treaty for many years until their departure a few years ago. A lot of the people who knew of them breathed a sigh of relief to see them go.<p>

I don't know how long they would be gone, but the treaty still stands if they ever decide to return. I hope with everything I am that they will not do so, but we will have to wait and see how it turns out.

I knew it was a possibility, but as far as them coming back in my life time, I did not know.

I would probably be here, if not in this existence, maybe the next.

I was told of this Jacob Black a few centuries ago, I don't know who he is or when he will come into existence, but I know my spirit will join with his body at some point. I do know that he will be related to me, for he carries my name.

I don't know what's in store for this man and I won't know until my spirit enters his body and I meet my soul mate once again. Even then I will have to play it by ear, because I still won't know what is to happen until it truly happens.

I just hope I can handle it when the time comes.

My time grows near the end for Marie and me. We will leave this existence and go to our next. I don't know what lies ahead for us, but I'm sure time will let us know soon enough.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading…next up Jacob Black and Isabella Swan…enjoy…huggs<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Special thanks to Untamed Loner for beta-ing this story for me.

Chapter 7

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>Well, here we are, finally. I have found my way to the one that was told to me many years ago. I have finally found out why the Great Spirit has led me to this man. If you would have told me back then what I would have to endure in this existence, I would have told you that you were crazy, but we will get to what has happened in time, this I promise.<p>

As for now, I will tell you the story of this man and his soul mate Isabella Swan. In this existence, I am the son of one William Black, also known as Billy to his friends of which he has many. One being Charlie Swan, a paleface who lives in the town of Forks.

He is also the town's Police chief. He and his wife lived in a small two bedroom modest home and they were happy, or so we were led to believe. We found out much later that Renee, Charlie's wife, was unhappy living there and began going to Seattle on more than one occasion to shop, or so he was told. She would stay for the entire weekend and sometimes she would be gone longer.

They have a daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. As children we played together, making mud pies and sandcastles on the beach and sometimes we would sit in front of the television watching a movie or our favorite cartoon.

My mother Sarah watched Bella for the Swan's quite a bit, especially when Renee went off on her so called shopping trips. Bella would stay with us at our house the entire weekend. Charlie had to work and, if he didn't, he and dad would be on some fishing trip together, so it was easier than waking her up in the middle of the night and dragging her from house to house. Besides, mom wouldn't allow that to happen anyway.

It wasn't long before Charlie found out about what Renee was up to on her shopping trips. It surprised mom and dad that it took him as long as it did to figure out what she had been up to. Billy had been at their house the day the proverbial shit hit the fan. One of Charlie's other friend from the police station saw Renee and her lover and called Charlie, telling him what he had seen.

Charlie went on a rampage, tearing the house apart. Bella was screaming in tears watching her father lose it and my dad brought her to us until Charlie either calmed down or had it out with Renee. I remember that day dad brought Bella into the house. My mom tried everything to calm her down, but nothing worked. She called for me to come sit with her while Mom made her some hot milk, thinking that it might calm her.

I put my arm around her as she leaned on my shoulder. Bella calmed down immediately as I rocked her slowly and she eventually fell asleep. Not such a small fete for a two year old boy.

Bella wouldn't leave my side after that, she crawled into my bed and laid her head on my shoulder that night. I remember her whining a bit as I shushed her and stroked her hair as we eventually found sleep. She was with us for two days when a knock came to the door. It was Bella's mom. She didn't say a word to either of my parents as she swooped Bella up in her arms and made her way out of the house.

Bella screamed and cried, holding her arms out for me, screaming my name over and over to help her. I was two years old, though. What was I to do, but stand there as the tears rolled down my cheek for my best friend?

Mom held me and tried to comfort me night after night as I cried my eyes out for Bella. We found out the next day that Renee had come home, packed her things, and moved out taking Bella with her.

When we were older, we got in contact with one another through Charlie. We would mostly talk on the phone or e-mail one another. It would be years before I would see Bella again.

When I was eight years old my own dear mother passed on to a better place. Her death hit me hard. Charlie had called Renee and told her. I guess Bella threw a fit wanting to be with me, knowing what I must be going through. Charlie flew to Arizona and brought her back with him for a week.

Charlie and Bella stayed with us for that week. I was broken hearted losing my mother and Bella was by my side through it all.

We slept in the same bed once again as she rocked me and smoothed my hair to comfort me, as I had for her when she needed it. She stayed by my side through it all. The day she left felt as though I was losing my mother all over again. Especially with what Bella said just before she left.

"I love you Jacob Black and I'll love you till the day I die," she said before Charlie pulled away, taking her from me once again.

Soon after my dad found out he was a diabetic. It got so bad that it put him in a wheelchair. I was eight years old taking care of my father. I was too young to cook, but we worked together in the kitchen. I would reach or climb for things he couldn't reach and sometimes the women of the tribe would bring us food so we didn't have to bother with such things.

I ran his bath and helped him in the water the best I could. I helped him into bed at night after checking to make sure the house was locked up. I had to grow up fast with the responsibilities I had at home after mom passed.

The years went by slowly. I kept in contact with Bella as I said. She would tell me of what she had been up too, which was mostly something to do with school or the newest book she was reading. I'd tell her what I had been doing which was mostly hanging out with my friends, Embry and Quil. Later on it would be me working on a car or rebuilding one. She and I never really had what is called a girlfriend or boyfriend. Oh, there were the occasional crushes, but nothing serious. For me, it was all Bella. I knew I loved her and had for as long as I could remember, even before we kissed for the first time.

I remember the day Charlie came to visit. He wore a smile that would brighten the gloomiest of days. When I heard that Bella was coming home to stay I was over the moon. My Bella was coming home. Charlie brought my dad's old truck and I couldn't see Bella driving around in that beat up old trap. I went straight to work rebuilding it for her. I couldn't have her breaking down somewhere alone. By the time I was done, that old truck purred like a kitten. I even waxed the damn thing for her.

The day Charlie picked her up at Sea-tact, dad and I drove the old truck to their house, stopping on the way for some Rainier beer and at Harry Clearwater's house to grab some of his famous fish fry. When we pulled up in front of Charlie's, he was standing in the drive way waiting on us. As I climbed out of the truck, Bella bounced out of the house. I can't explain the smile that both of us wore.

I was so happy to see her, I ran to her, picked her up, and swung her around before sitting her feet back on the ground and kissing her on her forehead.  
>"Bella, I'm so glad your home," I told her.<p>

"Me too, Jake. Look at you. I can't believe how much you've grown," she said happily.

"Me? Look at you. You're beautiful, Bells," I told her.

"Oh, stop it Jake," she said as she blushed the prettiest shade of pink. I chuckled as I heard dad yell, telling someone to help him out of the truck.  
>"Oh, sorry dad. I got kind of carried away," I told him with a chuckle.<p>

"Yeah, I see that Jacob," he said with his own chuckle. I got his chair out of the back of the truck and helped him into it. I grabbed the beer and fish fry handing it to Charlie who grinned happily with the choice of dinner and drink.

"So, what do you think Bells," Charlie said with a huge smile.

"About what?" she asked confused with Charlie's question.

"The truck, it's yours," he said proud of himself.

"No way! No way…really?" she chimed happily.

"Yep," he said as he popped the p. "And Jacob here rebuilt her for you," he said looking at Jake smiling. Bella looked at me with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Yeah, I rebuilt her. You shouldn't have any trouble out of the old girl. She's running like dream," I told her proudly.

"Wow Jake, I knew you worked on cars, but wow," she said as she climbed into the cab dragging me with her. I explained everything to her so she would be comfortable the first time driving the truck as she listened patiently.

We spent the rest of the evening eating the fish fry and catching up. It was so good to be with Bella again. Before we left, I invited Bella down to the reservation to hang out before she started school on Monday. She happily agreed. Charlie drove us home and before I could get dad into the house the phone rang.

It was Bella wanting to talk more. We sat on that phone for a couple of more hours until dad yelled at me that he needed help getting into bed. I said good night to Bella and helped dad before turning in myself as I drifted off to sleep dreaming of Bella.

The next day Bella came down to the reservation with Charlie. Dad and he went fishing while Bella and I spent the day together.

Quil and Embry showed up and I introduced them to Bella. They hit it off right off the bat. We sat in my make shift garage and hung out most of the day, then went into the house ordered a few pizza's and watched a couple of movie's. Bella sat next to me on the sofa leaning on my shoulder. I threw my arm around her shoulder as I half way paid attention to the movie. It was really hard to do with Bella that close to me.

God, she smelled good, like strawberries and fuchsia. She was amazing. I twirled her hair between my fingers as I heard her breathing even out. I looked down and she was asleep. Quil and Embry snickered as I told them to shut up. I didn't want them waking her up. They knew how I felt about Bella and they liked teasing me about her.

Shortly after she fell asleep, dad and Charlie came home. The opening of the door woke Bella. She yawned and stretched as she moved from my shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys," she said.<p>

"It's okay Bells, I understand "with unpacking and getting settled and all," I told her. Charlie chuckled.

"You ready to head home, honey?" Charlie asked. Bella nodded her head and got to her feet, telling us all good-bye and then kissed me on my cheek. I told her to come back tomorrow if she wished, she could hang out with us again.

She smiled and agreed, but she said she had to be home early to get ready for her first day at school. I was sad to think that she would be going to school in Forks and decided to try to talk her into going to the reservation school. Dad was chief of the tribe and if anyone could get it okayed it would be him.

But alas it didn't work out that way. Bella started school in Forks and that is when the trouble began.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think...more to come soon...huggs<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight, that honor belongs exclusively to Stephanie Meyers. Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story for me. Your rock hon…hugs.

Chapter 8

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>I know as Ephraim Black, I touched quite a bit on how the pack works and a little on the families of his pack, but I would like to elaborate a little more if I could, before I get back to the story of me and Isabella.<p>

The pack has grown. It's not like it was during Ephraim's reign, where there were only three in his day, we are nine at this time in our story.

During the time Ephraim was alpha, there was no other members of the tribe that phased and hasn't been since then, until the Cullen's returned. This was shortly before Bella returned from Phoenix, Arizona to live in Forks. With their return, the wolf gene was triggered once again.

It started with Sam Uley, great-grandson of Levi Uley. Sam is older than the rest of us. He lived a hard life with his father the way he was, as Joshua II had to endure from his father. It seems that Joshua senior rebelled when his father imprinted and left their mother, shortly leading to his mother's death.

He blamed his father and became hard to handle as a child and, as such, grew to be a ruthless man. He drank and treated his family abominably. As Joshua II grew, he picked up a lot of his father's traits, following in his father's footsteps. He drank way too much, but the only difference is that he didn't stay long enough to abuse his family. Instead, he fled and we haven't heard from him since.

Even so, Sam turned out to be a good man. A lot of who he was is due to his mother who raised Sam alone, giving him good values to live by. It was probably a good thing that his father ran away, leaving Sam and his mother to fend for themselves.

Sam was a smart man as well. He went through school at the top of his class and graduated with honors. He dated the same girl through high school. Her name was Leah Clearwater. Yes, the same Clearwater Ephraim described in his journal.

He was her great-grandfather who her father was named after. Sam and Leah loved one another and planned to marry after Sam graduated from college, before fate stepped in and decided a different path for him.

There were only three people on the reservation that knew of the wolves. Harry Clearwater, Leah's father. Old Quil III, who was Quil senior's grandson and Billy Black, my dad and Ephraim's grandson. All three sat on the board as elders, with Billy being chief. The rest of the elders knew the stories, but I think they looked at it as old wives tales as the rest of the tribe did. I don't know why Harry believed them and, to tell you the truth, I don't think anyone ever asked him about it.

Of course, Quil III knew of it because he had seen his grandfather as a wolf as a young child. He knew it was a secret and kept it to himself as such.

Sam became sick one day. His skin was hot to the touch and his temper stood on the edge of a knife. He snapped at Leah a lot, they fought even more. This went on for some time, until one day their argument became more heated than usual. Leah ordered him from her house and Sam left in a rage. He ran into the woods. He began to shake uncontrollably. His body ached and began to deform. His bones began to crack and separate as he screamed in pain and then finally, it all stopped.

Sam looked down to the ground where he laid and, seeing black paws instead of feet, began panicking. He whined, unable to form words and when he tried he only heard yips and growls. In a panic, he fled deeper into the woods, afraid to face anyone. He knew if they saw him, they might attack him thinking he would do them harm. He actually didn't know what he would do if he faced a human at the time, which scared him even more.

He stayed in the woods for weeks, living off meat he hunted and drinking from the steams. He missed human contact and slowly found his way back to the tribe. He kept to the edge of the woods. One day, Harry saw him and knew right away what had happened. Leah had been worried sick about Sam after his disappearance.

Harry had an idea of what happened after Leah explained to her father how Sam was acting. He waited; watching out for Sam or a giant wolf, just in case his thinking was right. Sure enough, he was.

Harry called to the wolf, using Sam's name which caught Sam's attention. He wondered how Harry knew it was him in wolf form. He inched toward Leah's father as Harry led him out further into the bush. Harry explained to Sam what had happened and told him about the legends, which Sam realized were true.

He coached Sam into phasing back to human. After he phased, Sam sat naked, shaking from the realization of what had happened. Harry took him home and cleaned him up, explaining more of what Sam would have to endure. He was the first to phase in this existence which automatically made him alpha as he waited for me, the true alpha, to join the pack.

Leah was mad as hell when she finally got to see Sam. She yelled at him for disappearing without a trace, but deep down she was relieved that he had come home safe. Of course, Sam couldn't tell her anything, for when he gazed into her eyes nothing transpired between them in the way of imprinting. Harry and Sam were disappointed, knowing Sam could imprint on someone and leave Leah for another.

Sam studied the journals as if they held his life in their hands, which I guess in a way they did. He loved Leah unconditionally and didn't want her to suffer Marion's fate. The thought of Levi, Sam's great-grandfather, imprinting on another and leaving his great-grandmother in sadness to the point of death, made him realize what transpired between the two of them was what probably led to how his grandfather and father acted in life. That frightened Sam half to death, but he also read how imprinting was rare.

There was a good chance that he wouldn't imprint at all. He wondered if he could live his life alone, never finding his imprint. He read where Quil III never imprinted and went on to live a life with his wife throughout their long lives. It was also so for Ephraim, although Ephraim claimed he had his soul-mate, but didn't need the imprint to find her.

After thinking it carefully through, he decided to go ahead with his plan to marry Leah, hoping with all he had that he would be like Quil III and never imprint. He wanted to live out his life with Leah and raise children to a ripe old age.  
>Leah planned her wedding, bubbling with happiness. She called her cousin Emily who lived on the Makah reservation. Leah and Emily were close and she wanted Emily to be part of her wedding. Emily agreed and came to stay with the Clearwater's to help Leah plan her wedding. She was ecstatically happy that Leah was getting married and couldn't wait to meet the man responsible for making her favorite cousin so happy.<p>

One afternoon, after Leah and Emily sat and discussed what flowers she would order and what she had in mind for a dress, Sam walked in. Leah, seeing Sam entering the room, jumped to her feet, ran to Sam and into his arms happily. Sam was happy to see Leah as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. After lowering Leah to the floor, Leah began to introduce Sam to her favorite cousin.

Sam looked Emily in the eyes and froze. All that he read in the journal was coming true, the Earth moved as gravity was the only thing holding him to the ground, the pull of the iron cables pulling the two of them together as one. He forgot Leah was standing next to him as his arms left her waist. He only wanted Emily, to be anything she wanted to give her anything her heart desired.

Sam's vision only faltered when a smack from Leah's hand landed on his chest. He looked at Leah and, knowing what had transpired, fear took the place of happiness. He turned and ran from the room and out of the house. Sam cursed himself for imprinting on Emily. The same fate had haunted him as it had his great-grandfather. He knew then that he should have broken it off with Leah long ago. Now she would be crushed with his decision to leave her, and it was entirely his fault.

Sam ran to the woods and phased, shredding his clothes as he ran. Digging his claws in the Earth to get better traction to make himself run faster, he ran to the cliffs, stopping as he raised his head to the sky and howled a horrific scream. He dropped to the ground laying his head on his paws as large tears streamed from his eyes dampening his fur. He sat there for what seemed like days, but was truly only a few hours. He made his way home sneaking into his house as to not bring attention to himself as he was naked.

Sam showered and sat on his sofa staring out into space, thinking of what he should do. His thoughts kept being invaded with Emily. He wanted her there with him now. He needed to bury his nose in her hair and sniff the sweet essence of his imprint, which angered him even more. He heard a soft knock on the door, but didn't move to answer it. Soon he heard the soft voice of a woman, but, thinking it was Leah, he didn't answer as he kept his position as it was. He wondered how he could tell her they couldn't be married, that he was in love with another. He knew it would break her, and that was the last thing he wanted.  
>When the voice came again he realized it wasn't Leah. As he raised his head, he found Emily standing at his side, her hand on his shoulder, sending a pulse of energy through both their bodies. Emily gasped with the feeling and sat down next to Sam.<p>

Sam asked why she was there and wanted to know if Leah had sent her? She told him that Leah didn't know she was coming. She wanted to know what was going on. She told him when she looked into Sam's eyes a while ago that she felt this pull. She said she knew it was the reason Sam had run off and wanted to know what was going on. Sam explained what had happened and told her of our legend. He told her he didn't want to hurt Leah, but there was nothing he could do about it now. That it was too late for the two of them.

Emily understood about the legends, coming from her own tribe they too had legends and she had heard the ones about the wolves of the Quileute tribe. She had no reason to doubt Sam's explanation of what happened. She too was devastated at what had happened. She didn't want to hurt her cousin any more than Sam did. She understood that it would only cause pain with every turn they took. If she accepted Sam as her imprint, they would hurt Leah. If she denied Sam, she would be hurting him. She was in the same dilemma as Sam was. She was now sorry she had entered Sam's house and found out the truth of what had happened.

Emily stood and paced in front of Sam as she pondered on what to do. She tried to figure out the best course to take in this matter. She didn't want to hurt Leah, but her own happiness was at stake here as well. If she denied Sam she would be throwing that away. She looked at Sam who was still staring out into space and walked over to him drawing his attention to her. As they looked into one another's eyes, the pull was too much for them and Sam leaned in and kissed Emily softly.  
>Emily's hands found their way to Sam's neck as Sam's arms found their way around Emily's waist. His tongue slipped out and traced her bottom lip asking permission for entrance, which she granted, as the kiss became more passionate.<p>

The door opened once again, only this time it was Leah, who stood frozen to the spot as she watched Sam and Emily kissing. With Leah's scream, Sam and Emily parted. They fought as Sam kept Leah from his imprint, for Leah wanted to tear Emily to pieces for stealing her lover. It ended with Leah slamming the front door after telling Sam and Emily she never wanted to speak to either one of them again.

Emily became distraught. She was saddened with the loss of her best friend and cousin. She ran from the house by way of the back door and disappeared into the woods behind Sam's house. Sam followed trying to save what little life he had left. She screamed telling Sam to let her go. She blamed Sam for this happening, which Sam took gladly for he felt it was entirely all his fault.

Emily clawed and fought to get away from Sam who held her tight begging her not to leave him. He became irritated that both women wanted nothing more than to get away from him. He began to shake uncontrollably and released Emily, but not soon enough. Sam phase and, in falling forward, his front paws caught Emily's face and down the front part of her body. In seeing what had just happened Sam howled long and hard. He lowered his head and licked the wounds his claws had caused slowing down the bleeding, but the wound was still wide open.

After Leah ran home in hysterics telling her father what she had walked in on, Harry knew right away what had happened. He made his way to Sam's to hear Sam's views on the subject. Just as he was getting out of his car he heard the howl of a wolf, it sounded hurt so he made his way to the back of the house and out to the woods. There he found Sam kneeling next to his niece and saw the claw marks left there. Once again he knew what had happened.

As Sam sobbed kneeling naked at Emily's side, Harry called 911 reporting that a bear had attacked his niece, giving them the address where she would be. He ordered Sam to pick Emily up and take her inside which Sam obeyed. He then told Sam to dress himself before the paramedics arrived, which Sam also did before taking his place next to Emily once again.

Harry only needed to hear one word from Sam and it would be left alone for ever. "Did you imprint on Emily?" he asked. Sam looked at Harry with sad eyes and answered, "Yes". That's all that was needed and all that was said on the subject as Harry had promised.

Sam stayed by Emily's side while in the hospital, he begged her for forgiveness which she happily gave and they have been together happily ever since.

That is the story of Sam Uley and how he became a wolf and alpha for the time being, of the tribe in this existence.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, let my know what you think...huggs<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Soul Searching Through

Time A/N: I do not own twilight.

A special thanks to Untamed Loner for beta-ing…thanks hon…huggs

Chapter 9

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>I move on to the next one to phase. His name is Jared Cameron. His wolf form is also smaller than me and Sam. He has short, but thick, brown fur. Aside from the basic abilities of a wolf shape-shifter, Jared has the best eyesight among his fellow werewolves, allowing him to take point during the hunt.<p>

His parent are known as Steven and Marcy Cameron. Steven is descendant of Taha Aki, making him carry the wolf gene. Steven's grandfather didn't transform back in Ephraim's day because he simply wasn't needed. In which, it also leaves him in the dark concerning the wolves. If there were more vampires to destroy then he too would have phased and been part of the pack.

You must understand that although we all come from Taha Aki, whether it by one of his sons or daughters. It doesn't always mean that we will transform into wolves. Steven is cousins to Joshua II as he is cousins with Quil IV and Billy.

It filters down through the ages. Starting with Kaheleha who had many sons continuing down to Taha Aki who also had many sons, even though they died in battle they still had sons to carry on their heritage. Leaving all of us related in some shape or form.

We also follow a chain in which we transform, starting with age and mental capacity. Sam was the oldest, as Jared follows Sam. This also brings us back to the hard part of being a wolf. With Steven not phasing in his life time, he knows nothing of the wolves. He only knows of the legends which most people think of as old wives tales. It is hard, because Jared isn't allowed to tell his parents what he is and has to work around this to keep it hidden from them.

This made it hard on all of us, especially when we have to patrol at night. Sneaking out is something we've all had to do at times. Well, all but Sam who is older and lives in his own house and me of course. Billy being chief of the tribe, he had to be kept up on the goings on of the tribe. The rest went through a time hiding it from their families, enduring their families thinking they were part of a gang or selling drugs, or worse, taking them.

Jared was the second to phase, making him what we call the beta of the pack, second in command for the time being. The transformation for him was easy. Well, easier than most I should say. The transformation is not something I would recommend, the tearing of muscle and breaking of bones during the transformation from human to wolf and back again is not fun by all means, but Jared seemed to fit right into his roll. He was also the next to imprint, leading us to believe that imprinting isn't as rare as we originally thought.

He imprinted on a girl from school. She was born Kim Chaney. She was a pretty little girl and remains a beautiful woman to this day. It's funny in a way, he had known this girl since kindergarten. Never once had he thought of her as girlfriend material, but once he phased, boom, she was it for him. I'll have more about him and Kim later.

Next one to phase was Paul Lahote. As a wolf, he is almost as big as me and Sam, his wolf coloring is dark silver. To describe Paul, I would have to say that when he first phased he was very annoying, very short-tempered, to which set off his transformation frequently, which kept him close to Sam who could control him so he didn't phase in front of someone and give away our secret. He was cocky and dominating, despite his young age at the time. He can, however, be fun-loving and childish.

Paul disliked Bella at first. He hated her relationship with the Cullen's. He usually stayed clear of her when she was on the reservation and when he did speak to her it was usually with snide remarks, or calling her leech lover. Paul was a piece of work. The biggest womanizer on the reservation before he phased and stayed that way until he too imprinted, two years after becoming a wolf. He would have imprinted sooner and probably would have saved a lot of heartbreak among our woman and the town's woman, if my sister hadn't been away at college. Yes, Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel. Once he set eyes on her, his womanizer days were over.

Not that I liked it much, I had to live in his head for what seemed like forever listening and watching some of the most horrific sights I care not to remember. Not that I like what I saw after he imprinted either. Watching your sister in the act of making love with my pack brother, after seeing what he had done with other women, wasn't to healthy either. I kind of lost it. Billy didn't care much for the idea either. I wasn't so much for the imprint itself, but Paul was at our house more than not. He took over everything, including the remote to the television. He ate us out of house and home. Still Billy was more welcoming to Paul than I was, but of course he pretty much lived at Sue Clearwater after Paul imprinted on Rachel, leaving me to deal with Paul.

Sam had to literally sit me down and talk to me about my behavior when it came to Paul and my sister. It was a nightmare.  
>Once I became Alpha, I learned and taught my pack brothers how to censor their thought patterns, just for that reason. No one wanted to experience their Pack brothers in their private moment.<p>

Actually, my talk with Sam was very enlightening. I learned a lot about Paul by talking to him and understood why Paul was like he was before Rachel.

It seems Paul's dad, Peter Lahote, drank quite a bit. Unlike Sam's dad who left, Paul's dad did not. He ran around on Paul's mother, Elizabeth and made no secret of it. He beat his wife and Paul as he grew up. Once Paul was older Peter tried to pick a fight with Paul.

Paul tried to avoid fighting with his dad, but once he turned on Paul's mother knocking her into a wall and watching her slide down it unconscious, Paul beat him to a pulp. Peter finally left the tribe, leaving Elizabeth to take care of their son alone, which she did anyway. Elizabeth literally worked her fingers to the bone. She drug herself home every night so tired she could barely move.

Paul offered to quit school and go to work to help out, but she wouldn't hear of it. She made Paul promise to finish school and get his diploma. Paul stayed in school watching his mother slowly kill herself.

One night, while Elizabeth was driving home from work, she fell asleep at the wheel. Her car veered off the road and hit a tree head on, killing her instantly. Sam said Paul never did cry for her. Not that he saw anyway, but I've heard tales since then that he went out in the woods and tore up a few trees, releasing some stress for his loss. Whether that is true or not I don't know and I doubt very much if anyone could get Paul to talk about it. He hides that part of his life very well.

Which is partly why Paul was the way he was. He was seventeen when he lost his mother. Shortly thereafter he found out that his father was found dead in a motel room. He had been drunk and died in his sleep. Needless to say Paul never mourned for his father. The elders allowed Paul to stay in the house he grew up in. After all it was paid for. Their deal was for Paul to graduate from high school which Paul intended to do anyway. His mother left him a little money to help him live for a few months and the woman of the tribe helped out as well, bringing him food and clothing when needed.

Believe it or not to look at Paul, you would think he would be void of keeping a clean house, but actually he keeps an immaculate house. But as I said, Paul has changed since he imprinted on Rachel. I'm not saying that he is a saint by any means. You don't want to piss him off, which takes a lot these days, mostly due to his imprint on Rachel. But other than that he's one of our most respectable members of the tribe.

Next to phase was Embry. What can I say about Embry? He was and is one of my best friends. He too has a story to tell. As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and swift. He and Quil usually flank me and I refer to them as my "wingmen". Embry was quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He was and is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other guys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers. Embry is obviously very loyal to his friends, even when we used to tease him about how his mom named him after a soap opera star.

Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makah. However, it became apparent that his father had to have come from here, for Shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. That only left three possibilities to be Embry's dad.

The three were Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley II. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara V, me, and Sam Uley, all wondered which of us has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad reputation, having abandoned his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara IV or Billy Black, there could have been more disputes among the people at La Push.

The elders worried that this could cause a problem sometime down the road and told the two men still living on the reservation to take a blood test to find out if one of them were Embry's father. After a few disagreements with them demanding they were not Embry's father. The elders told them to take the test and prove that they were not, so all this can be behind them. They finally gave in and took the test. They used Sam's D.N.A. to see if Joshua was a possibility and in the end, we learned that indeed, Sam and Embry were brothers.

His mother's ignorance about the existence of shape-shifters was a hardship for Embry, as he could not explain why he was never home at night when she checked on him. She believed that he was going through a rebellious stage. She yelled at him every morning. Embry took it in silence. The pack asked Sam to cut him some slack and let his mother in on the secret. Embry himself refused, deciding that the secret was too important to let her in on the secret.

Embry has since imprinted as well. Her name is Alana, she is also from the Makah reservation and showed up with friends of Tiffany's when they came to visit. Since Embry was nineteen at the time, she came to live in LaPush with him, after hearing about us and that she was also his imprint. A year later they married.

I was next to phase, but we will get back to me later. I will tell you this much for now. I didn't see much of Bella once she started school in Forks. I just figured she was busy with school projects or homework. When I found out just what she had been up too, I was heartbroken. It seems that hoity-toity Edward fucking Cullen's had taken a liking to my Bella and her to him. You must understand that this was before I became a wolf. I thought nothing about the legends of our tribe, believing as the rest of my people did that they were just legends.

I was jealous of Edward. Somehow he had caught the attention of my girl and I hated him with everything I am. I tried calling Bella, if nothing else just to hear her voice, but even when she was home she would find some reason to get off the phone sooner than I wanted her to.

After I phased, when I found out what the Cullen's really were, I was pissed at first. I was mad that Bella would even be associated with one of their kind. I wondered if she knew what they were and hoped with everything that was in me that she didn't. Then again, if she didn't, how would she protect herself. So to say I was afraid was an understatement. I couldn't explain it to her, because when I looked into Bella's eyes I didn't imprint. Oh, the pull was there. I wanted nothing else but to kiss those luscious lips, but I did not imprint, which meant I wasn't allowed to tell her what we were or what they were. So I pretty much stayed as close to her as I could.

I knew there was something wrong later. I knew he had to have done something to Bella.

Next after me was Quil. As a wolf, Quil has chocolate brown fur, which is lighter on the face. Sam once joked that his fur color reflects his "sweet" personality.

Quil was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil Ateara IV, died in a storm when Quil V was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own. She had the help of her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III. His grandfather had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny.

Quil grew up as best friends with Embry Call and me, with us being cousin.

Following Sam and Jared, Quil was the third to imprint, as he imprinted on Emily Young's two-year-old niece, Claire. This revelation causes great criticism from Emily and Bella, though they learned to understand Quil's situation; that imprinting is not of choice.

Claire was and is still to this day extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry when she hears me raise my voice against him, which was often considering Quil, to this day, acts like he's still a child. Although she was very protective of him, Claire still enjoyed teasing him. Emily and Bella found this scandalous because of the difference of age. I told them that there are no romantic feelings between them and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs. He may be a brother, a friend, a best friend, a protector, or even a lover later on in life. Claire enjoyed Quil's company a lot and as long as Claire is happy and safe, he was satisfied with life.

Clair has grown into a beautiful young woman since those days. She and Quil did become romantically evolved and are engaged to be married. They are very happy.

Next up will be Leah and Seth Clearwater. I will explain how Leah handled the break up between her and Sam and what happened after they both phased at the same time.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think…huggs<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M.

Special thanks to Untamed Loner

Chapter 10

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>Leah and Seth…<p>

They both phased at the same time. Why this happened will be quite obvious as the story comes to light. Leah as a human is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin, eyelashes like feather dusters, and stands around 5'10" tall. She wears her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut after phasing, for the same reasons that we males shave our heads: long hair means longer fur.

This brings us back once again to the phasing point of the families involved. We all thought that with the gene being handed down through the daughter's of the great Taha Aki, it wouldn't have the potency to cause the woman to phase, only the men. With Leah being a woman and transforming into a wolf, it gives us reason to rethink what we once thought. It also shows our ignorance in thinking women aren't our equals and brings our tribe into the twentieth century.

In her wolf form, she's a smallish gray wolf. She is physically the smallest in our pack, possibly due to her gender. Phasing has stopped Leah's menstrual cycle and she gets bitter over it because she fears it may prevent her from having children or imprinting on someone. Leah is known as the fastest wolf in the pack. She is so fast that she can outrun anyone in her pack. This is the only part that she enjoys about being a wolf. She enjoys taking patrols and beating her companions at the same time.

Leah is portrayed as angry and bitter as a result of her broken heart. She has a short temper, and often uses the pack's mental connection to remind the others of things they would rather forget; presumably to vent her pain at being connected to Sam. However, she also demonstrates considerable loyalty to them and protectiveness of her brother. Leah has matured remarkably after I took over the pack. I think it's mostly due to getting away from Sam.

She mentioned to me once that she had considered going to community college and possibly taking a class in meditation and yoga to help with her temper issues. She also implies that she intends to quit phasing as soon as she is able to control her phasing. She is quite competitive in racing and would willingly accept any challenge, though she dislikes being a wolf and being around vampires.

Leah was loyal to me after I took over the pack, even going as far as to confront Bella about her unintentionally tormenting of me. Bella was very hurt by this incident and I commanded Leah to stop, though I did not enforce it in my unbreakable Alpha-voice.

I think that subconsciously I let it slide to a point, hoping that something would snap in Bella, making her see that she didn't belong with the leech. Leah greatly disliked Bella in the beginning, mainly because of her idea that Bella was torturing me.

Leah could see how I felt for Bella and when Bella came to the reservation on visits it would make it that more distressing for me, knowing she was going to leave here and run back to her Leah and Seth phase at the same time it was more like one after the other in their case, with Leah being first. After she walked in on Emily and Sam kissing, she stormed time passed, Leah found herself growing angrier and began to fly into a rage over the smallest irritations.

Her body begins to change without her awareness, and when she got into an argument with her mother about her mood swings, her anger causes her to phase for the first time and she destroys a couch in the process. Seeing their daughter phase rather than their son, Seth, her father suffers a fatal heart attack. Seth witnesses the incident and the shock causes him to phase as well.

Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she holds herself responsible for her father's death. Furthermore, she is forced to join Sam's pack and their mental link reminds her that he abandoned her for her cousin, Emily Young. She deliberately uses this connection to punish Sam and the pack, both with her memories and by bringing up uncomfortable subjects such as Embry Call's parentage, all things the pack would rather forget.

She has also tried to go solo, but it did not work… However, she did come to forgive Emily and Sam after learning the truth and agreed to be her cousin's bridesmaid.

Leah came to idolize Seth, for being more understanding and friendly than she was. They seem to have a loving, normal brother-sister relationship where they tease each other.

Leah, did leave the pack later on in life, she met a man named Michael Adair, they married and moved to Port Angeles.  
>Seth is much younger than Leah. Seth was born and grew up in La Push with his family. As a child, he had always been happy, optimistic and purely kind. His parents has always known that he had werewolf genes of the Black, Ateara and Uley family lines, and would someday become a shape-shifter to protect their tribe from vampires.<p>

As a human Seth has a tall, gangly build, with a youthful face and a huge, happy grin, with brown eyes. He stands around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored as the rest of us and his hair is black, worn short like we all do in the pack. Bella told me once that he reminds her of a younger me. As a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur. His build takes on the appearance of a Mexican wolf, smaller and rangier than those of the older shape-shifters.

Seth is immature, childish, but cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind. Seth is known to have the best hearing among all the other pack brothers. When he listens he can decipher the number of wolves or vampires coming our way. Although physically smaller than most wolves in the pack, he can still take down a lone vampire without help. Despite this, the pack still thinks of him more as a kid even as a grown man.

Seth apparently looks up to me and it was made known to me that he "hung on my every word with idolizing eyes", making me realize that I had to watch what I said and did around him. Seth would interrupt me whenever it seemed like I might have forgotten him.

Although Seth was deeply saddened by his father's death, he accepted his transformation far better than Leah did hers. He didn't have the same challenges to deal with. After meeting Bella, Seth grew to love her and they became instant friends.

I find that Seth has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest minds I have ever heard. He can also be depicted as forceful and independent when he wants to do something important.

Although he is repelled by vampires' smell just like all of us shape-shifters, he doesn't mind it. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude. Whenever, I give him an order, he obeys without question or hesitation. He sees his powers as a gift instead of a curse and enjoys them more than most of his pack brothers. Seth hasn't imprinted as of yet, although he dates, he never settles down with one certain woman. He fears that he will do to another as Leah had done to her.

I was born Jacob Ephraim Black.

I find it amusing now, that I was named after my great-grandfather, when once my spirit lived in his body. I was told that I looked fourteen maybe fifteen before I phased. I had long, glossy black hair and I used to pull back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. My skin is the same russet-color as my brothers. My eyes are dark, set deep above the high planes of my cheekbones. I had just a hint of childish roundness left around my chin. Without being self absorbed, I was told that I was and still am a handsome sort of man.

I grew from the height of 5'10 to 6'7 within one year. I am the tallest in the pack. Bella said one time, that I would surely hit my head on the beams of our new cottage while it was being built. I am, of course, of Native American descent.

Around the time I started to phase, my body grew tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by my tremendous height so I didn't look out of proportion.

After my transformation into the Quileute pack, my hair had to go. Its length it made it impossible to manage in wolf form. So I cut it. In wolf form the color of my coat is reddish brown or russet color. Also in wolf form we keep our eye shape and tone, making it easy to see which wolf we are by just looking into our eyes. I am ten foot from the end of my snout to the tip of my tail and I stand at a height of seven foot tall. After I took over the alpha roll I gained more stability in my appearance, I became the tallest and largest of any of the pack.

We are not like wild wolves that live in the forests. We are intelligent creatures and work in a joint pack mind. I am also the fastest runner next to Leah Clearwater. I am also the best fighter of the pack with Paul Lahote next under me.

When I first transformed into a wolf, I hated it. I rebelled. I felt as though it destroyed my life, took away my decisions. It didn't help that Sam kept me away from Bella for fear I would become agitated and phase. He feared I would hurt her unintentionally, but what he didn't understand was I couldn't hurt Bella even if I tried. I found a loop hole in his injunction, or maybe it was just the fact that she was my soul mate and no one anywhere would keep me from her.

After Bella started seeing the Cullen boy and I found out what he was, I was determined to get her away from him anyway I could. I couldn't tell her what I was or what they were, but it dawned on me that Bella and I talked once of our legends.

This was long ago before I knew they were true. I told her of how we descended from wolves and defended our tribe against the Cold One's. I went to Bella and maneuvered my way around the truth, trying to get her to remember that time when we talk about the legends.

Finally, she understood what I was and what I was trying to tell her. She was very smart, my Bella, and still is to this day.

Sam was surprised that Bella knew of the wolves, that she had figured it out with a little help from me. After that, she was welcome to our meetings and bonfires. She was welcome to the telling of our legends, by the elders, but mostly from my dad, Billy. She actually enjoyed hearing the tales of old. I watched as her eyes shined while Billy told our stories. The smile that swept across her lips was mesmerizing. She captivated my soul all over again.

I knew Bella was mine, she would always be mine. If only I could make her see what I see and get her away from that bloodsucker. I didn't understand what she saw in him. He was cold and hard to the touch. He was dead, what did he know of love. Couldn't she see they only wanted her as a pet? Or maybe something worse, like her blood? I had to make her understand that they had a way of captivating their prey. How can someone so smart fall into their trap?

I remember the day that I found out she was friendly with the family of leeches, but at the time I didn't know what they were. I knew the tribe didn't like them, especially dad. The only thing at the time I worried about was Bella and how I was going to win her heart over that male model looking guy.

I decided just to be her friend as always, stay as close to her as I could without chasing her off. There were a few times I invited her down to have dinner with me and dad, and watch a movie after. But she was usually going to the Cullen's to do the exact same thing and I was too late once again. The guys tried to cheer me up a few times and it was fun, but I missed my Bella.

But there were times she would come down and hang out on the weekends or after school. We would sometimes do homework together or watch a movie. We also would go to the beach and walk around or share a piece of drift wood and just talk.

I always let her know how much I missed her, showing my puppy dog eyes, wanting her to take the hint and come down more.

One day I went to visit Bella Friday after school. When I got there I put my hand up to knock on the door. I could hear Bella talking to someone on the other side. I dropped my hand and listened to their conversation. I knew it was wrong, but I had to know what was going on with them.

"Isabella, I don't want you going down there to that reservation. It's not safe," the male voice said.

"But, Jake's my friend. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember, Edward," Bella whined.

"Bella, this is not debatable. I think it best if you stay away from there. If you need to get out of the house for awhile, you can come over to our house or Alice can take you shopping. I mean it, Isabella. I don't want you going down there," Edward said sternly.

So this was the famous Edward Cullen, my competition. Why would he make her stay away from me? What was his problem?

"But Edward, I've known him all my life. He would never hurt me," she whined yet again.

"Isabella, look into my eyes," he said. "You don't want to go down to the reservation. You don't want to visit with anyone unless it's me or my family. Is that understood, Isabella?" he said almost hypnotically.

"Yes, Edward, I understand," she said as it got quiet and I wondered what they were doing in there, so I knocked…loudly.

* * *

><p>So…what did you think? Let me know…huggs<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story and for your inspiration…xoxox.

Chapter 12

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>It's been a month since I've heard anything from Bella. I've called her house many times, only to find she was either not home or too busy to talk. I'm really starting to worry about her. She spends all her free time with the Cullen's. There's been many times where she doesn't come home at all.<p>

Charlie says that she's staying with Alice and that the guys are on a camping trip. I know this too is false. They would say anything to keep her with them. I wonder sometimes if Charlie is that stupid or he knows and just doesn't want to admit it to himself.

I know that dad and he have had a few words over the Cullen's. Dad keeps telling him that he shouldn't let Bella hang out with them, but Charlie defends them, telling him that they're a nice family and he trusts them to take care of Bella. Charlie just won't hear anything negative about the bloodsuckers. I wished sometimes that dad would just tell him what they truly are so Charlie would put his foot down. But with my luck being as of late, the Cullen's would be dazzling him as well, just to get their way.

What is it with Bella that has them all loony tunes over her? I know it can't just be her blood or the fact that they all think Edward is her soul mate, which is ridiculous. If anything she's my soul mate. I may not have imprinted on her, but that still doesn't mean I don't feel the pull. God… I've got to get her away from them.

We got a phone call from Charlie yesterday. He said that the Cullen's had to go away for a few days. They had some kind of an emergency. What kind of emergency do vampires have, I wonder. It really didn't matter for this gives me a chance to win Bella heart. I don't know if I can break the attachment he has over her, but I sure as hell can try.

Charlie said he also had to go out of town for awhile on business for the next week and wanted to know if Bella could stay with us until he got back.

"Thank you, Great Spirit," Bella is coming to stay with me and I know it had to be the fates working on my side.

Bella arrived the next morning. She was so depressed and her eyes were still glazed over. I looked over to dad and quietly directed his eye sight to look at Bella's eyes. He sighed and shook his head with understanding of what I tried to relate to him. I helped with Bella's things and put them in Rebecca's old room.

Rebecca married a semolina guy and has moved to Hawaii to start her new life. She's seems happy so I'm happy for her. Rachel talks to her a lot. Being her twin, they find a lot to talk about.

Bella took over the cooking while she was here, not that dad's not a good cook, but let's face it, Bella's cooking is so much better. I also noticed in the few days she had been here her eyes were clearing up a little, which was a plus for me as well. I hoped that this would give me the edge I needed to get through to her.

We went for a walk on the beach and sat in our special place. I thought maybe I could talk to her about how I felt once again, but she did nothing but talk of that leech and whine about how much she misses him. It's kind of hard to bring up my feelings when she's lost in thoughts of him.

When she finally became quiet, I began to talk.

"Bells… Don't you care anything for me anymore?" I asked. She looked over at me with her eyes furrowed.

"Of course I do, Jake. You're my best friend. You mean everything to me," she replied sadly.

"It just doesn't feel that way, I mean when he's around you don't give me the time of day. I miss you so much, Bells. I was so happy that you were going to stay with us for this week. Don't get me wrong, but all you've done is talk about him and how much you miss him. I mean, I hate to see you suffer the way you have, but I have feelings too Bells. Do you have any idea what this does to me, hearing you talk about him constantly? I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to complain. I want to hear everything you have to say, but lately your mind been on one track…his," I whined. Bella looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I do love you and I care what you have to say. I can't explain it, I mean, what I'm feeling right now, it's almost like my heart is been yanked out. Like, I won't live until he comes back," she said as she lowered her head as the tears flowed. I sighed and brought her face up to face mine. I wiped the tears away with the pads of my thumbs as I stared into her beautiful sad eyes.

I lowered my head and softly touched her lips with mine, at first she tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her move away. Then finally she gave way to her feeling. Her hands slipped up around my neck, grabbed a hand full of my hair and began to kiss me back with the same passion I was giving to her. I felt the electric charge move through us as if it was clearing out our minds, I saw the lives we had once shared throughout our time together, the love we had that traveled through time and found us time after time, two soul joining together once again. My heart began to pound, the love I felt was nothing like I had felt before. I was giddy. I wanted to jump for joy. She was mine and has been in many lives before this.

"Bells," I whispered, "I have missed you so," I told her while staring happily into her eyes. She smiled back.

"I've missed you, too, Jake. And I promise I'll be a much better friend," she said, as if we had never kissed.

"What?" I asked surprised by her words. "What do you mean better friend, Bella? Didn't you feel what I just felt?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean, Jake? Oh… Well, I guess we shouldn't have kissed like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on, but… we'll always be good friends, Jake, always," she said as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Bella… didn't you see what I saw when we kissed, the past lives we've shared?" I asked, warily. She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"What are you going on about, Jake? What past lives? Honestly, Jacob, I do worry about you sometimes," she said as her cell phone rang.

She didn't see what I had seen. I don't understand, she always sees the same thing I see when our souls finally find one another. But she is acting like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Is her mind really blocked from this? Do the bloodsuckers really have the power to block something so powerful? We have traveled from one life to the next for many millenniums and they have blocked her from me. How do I break this? How do I get her back? I thought more worried than ever.

A huge smile erupted from Bella lips as she looked at who was calling. Please let it be Charlie I prayed. But alas, it was not.

"Edward! Where are you? You're home? Oh god Edward, I've missed you so much," she said. My heart sank with the knowledge of whom she was talking to. She got up from where we were sitting and walked away where she thought she would have some privacy, but she didn't realize I still could hear everything she was saying to him.

"I'm…I'm on the reservation with Jake and Billy," she said nervously. "I know Edward, but dad had to go out of town and asked the Blacks if I could stay with them until he got back," she told him. "Edward, there wasn't anything I could do…Charlie made me come," she said nervously with a hint of sadness. "I know how you feel, Edward. I had no choice, Yes, Yes. I will be there as soon as I can. I will, Edward! I'll see you soon. I love you too, good-bye," she said before closing the phone and turning to look at me. I sat there with my eyes closed. Knowing he was back and wanting Bella by his side once again. I could also tell that he wasn't happy about her being here.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I've got to go," she said as she started to walk away.

"You know that dad is responsible for you while Charlie's away," I told her. She stopped, turning to look at me.

"He…doesn't have to worry about me, Jake. I'll be fine. Dad trusts the Cullen's," she said nervously as she twisted her fingers together while she stared down at them.

"Yeah, well, Charlie probably does, but dad doesn't. Do you know what position you're putting my dad in?" I asked. She dropped her head. I could hear her heart beat pick up.

"Jake, I don't mean to cause Billy or you any problems, but I really have to go to Edward. He doesn't like me to be here and if I stay, I don't know what he will do if he crosses the treaty line because I'm here…" she said shaking her head, "I just don't want to be the cause of someone getting hurt," she said.

"Well, it seems to me that he could show a little patience. I mean, if he breaks the treaty, it would be his stupidity. I'm sure that Carlisle wouldn't let that happen anyway. He knows what would happen if he did and would stop Edward from doing something that unwise," I told her. She stood there looking around. I could tell she was trying to find a way around this.

Bella wasn't the type to cause anyone any stress or trouble, but Edward was controlling her mind. He wanted her to come to him and there was a war going on in her head. I was hoping Bella would win this war, but alas, the leech won once again. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Tell Billy I appreciate him letting me stay here. I'll talk to you later," she said as she turned to run to her truck.

"I doubt if I hear from you, Bella. Edward won't ever allow you to talk to me," I yelled as she fled. She slowed down like she was going to stop and challenge my words, but changed her mind, climbing into her truck and drove off.

I don't know how long I sat there on the beach, thinking of Bella. Thinking of our kiss that brought back all the past lives I've lived over the ages. It truly was amazing thinking of all the great warriors and chief's I have been throughout the years as my soul as well as Bella's traveled through time. It truly was a great gift. But, somehow Bella didn't remember it. I worried if I would ever have Bella in my life again in this life or any other throughout eternity. If the bloodsuckers turn her, she will be lost to me forever. This blessing the Great Spirit bestowed on the two of us will end in this life and I will go on forever without my soul mate.

I remember the Great Spirit telling me in another life that I would be this Jacob Black that I have become in this life. He warned me that something of great significant would happen in this life that I would have to take care of. How was I supposed to take care of this? He told me to use great wisdom in handling this problem. "Dear sweet Spirit, how am I to handle this?" I asked out loud.

"How are you going to handle what?" Quil asked as he and Embry came and sat down on each side of me. I looked at each of them wondering if I should tell them and in the end, decided to. I explained to them of the gift bestowed on Bella and myself in spirit form. After explaining it to them, they began bowing down before me and acting silly.

"Stop it, guys, this is serious. After I kissed Bella, she didn't remember any of what I remembered," I told them.  
>"Was she supposed to remember?" Embry asked.<p>

"Yes, she was supposed to remember everything as I did," I told them sadly.

"Well… I think you should talk to Sam about all this. Maybe he'll have an idea," Quil said. I thought about it for a minute and decided to talk to Sam.

We got up and headed to Sam's so I could explain what was going on and ask him what he thought I should do.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't remember. What's Jake going to do now? Can Sam help? Stay with me and find out what they decide…let me know what you think…thanks everyone…huggs<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: Don't own Twilight… Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story for me…huggs

Chapter 13

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>The three of us walked into Sam's house. He looked up as we approached.<p>

"What's up, guys?" he said as he took a seat on the sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, leaned back, grabbed the remote to the television, and muted it. We all sat down. Quil and Embry sat on either side of Sam and I sat on the chair facing him.

"Oh, Jake here has some important news to share with you, Sam," Quil replied grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Sam looked over at Jake with a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and began to tell Sam what had happened. I also asked if he had any ideas once again on how to get Bella away from the leeches.

When Sam heard what I said about living many lives before and how Bella and my souls searched out for one another for many, many years and who we were in those lives, he was amazed. He laughed as he clapped his hands together, causing Quil and Embry to laugh as well. To tell the truth I was a little insulted. How dare he laugh at me? I wasn't lying to him, I was as honest with him as I could possibly be.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked aggravated with their attitude.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm not laughing at you," he said as he calmed down a bit. "You're the Egregious," he said looking at me with pride.

"Ergious? What the fuck is an Ergious?" I asked clearly confused with what he called me. Sam chuckled.  
>"Not Ergious, Jake. Egregious, The Great One," he replied.<p>

"The Great One? I've read many texts over these many years Sam and I've never heard of this Egregious," I told him, thinking of what he had said.

"Maybe you weren't reading the right ones Jake. One of the journals spoke of the warrior who lived many lives with his mate. He was given this gift from the Great Spirit for his devotion to him. He called it the Egregious, The Great One," he said.

"Really? Do powers come with this name?" I asked mostly kidding but wishing it did considering what I was up against. Sam laughed hardily.

"I'm afraid not, Jake. Just many lives of being chief of our tribe and alpha of the pack," he said.

"No harm in asking," I told him shaking my head at the name that was given to me. "What about Bella? How am I going to get her away from those bloodsuckers?" I asked.

"How do you know she's the one you're supposed to share these lives with?" he asked.

"Because I wouldn't have remembered the lives I've lived before if I hadn't kissed my true soul mate Sam," I told him.

"So she is your imprint?" Sam said chuckling shaking his head.

"She's more than that, Sam… She's not just my imprint…She's my eternity and if I don't get her away from those bloodsuckers I'll have to live the rest of my eternity alone," I told him being as serious as I could be.

"I understand, Jake. We'll get her back. I think maybe another meeting is in order with the leeches. They lied to us and they're breaking the treaty by dazzling Bella into believing she's in love with Edward. We'll get her out of there if we have to kill them all," he said. With his words I felt liberated. Finally something was going to be done.

"Jake, you need to get Bella to meet with you at least one more time. Try to get her to understand what Edward is doing to her to keep her. If we can avoid a fight, I'm all for it, so let's try everything in our power to avoid one alright?" He said.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure she'll meet with me," I told him.

"Well, at least try. I'll go talk to your dad. I need to meet with the Elders to let them know what's going on. Let me know, one way or the other, what happens with Bella," Sam said. I nodded my head in agreement and took off to call Bella.

After begging Bella for over an hour she finally agreed to meet with me. She said she had to meet Edward in an hour and she would give me a few minutes, but no more than that. She wouldn't come to the reservation, so I chose a place I knew was empty between LaPush and Forks. It's a house that Billy owned when my mom was alive. It belonged to mom's family and went to us kids after her death.

I arrived before Bella. I paced the floor waiting for her to show up. I prayed that she would listen to what I had to say. One last time, I would beg and try to make her understand that Edward was leading her to a life that only he wanted. Finally, Bella walked in the door.

"Hey, Jake. What's so important that it couldn't wait?" she asked. I looked at her taking in a large breath of air.

"Bella…you have to listen to me. I'm begging you to listen to what I have to say and try to understand what I am saying," I told her.

"Oh, Jake, not this again," she whined as she walked over and sat down on one of the old kitchen chairs that was left in the empty house.

"Bella, please just listen to me. Edward is dazzling you. You don't really want to be with him. His whole family knows it.

They're using you, honey," I told her. She was getting upset as she always did when I talked the way I did about the Cullen's. They had her so wrapped up in their life she couldn't think anything bad about them.

"Jake…Stop this or I'm leaving," she said sternly.

"Bells, you and I are supposed to be together. I know we are, because something happened this morning that didn't affect you when it should have. The only way it couldn't have happened is if Edward was blocking you from making your own decisions, honey," I said.

"Jacob, just leave me alone. I don't understand what you're talking about and I don't care to know. I don't feel that way about you, Jake. How many times do I have to tell you?" Bella says.

"Bells, I know you feel something for me, you just won't let yourself believe it is all. It's him; he's doing this to you, why can't you see it? He has some kind of spell on you. Hell, I don't know what it is, but if you could see what I see…argh…Your eyes, they get this look sometimes like you're being possessed or he's calling to you and you just can't resist him," Jake says.

"Jake, you know how crazy that sounds. He hasn't done anything to me. He loves me as I do him. It's not some voodoo spell, it's love. Why can't you just understand? I love you, Jake. You're my best friend, but I love Edward. I want to live with him for eternity, Jake. I'm sorry you can't see what he means to me," Bella offered.

"Bells, honey, please, you must listen to me. You don't love him. He's done something to you. Damn it, Bella, please, will you just listen to me for once in your life!" I yelled, frustrated as tears form and roll down my face. Bella scowled at me. I knew she didn't want to see how upset I was becoming. She didn't want to see the tears fall from my eyes. She turned her back to me, fisting her hands in her hair as she tries to block out my pleas.

"Bells, how can someone be dating a vampire for as long as you have? Be around as many of them that live in that house and not know how they work? Stop being stupid and listen to me," I yelled once again. Bella swung around, glaring at me.

"Oh, so now I'm being stupid. Honestly, Jacob, that's no way to get me to listen to you, even if I wanted to hear all the crap you're dishing out. Just admit it, Jake, you'd say anything to get me away from Edward, just so I will be with you," she huffed.

"God, Bella! Okay, don't listen to me. Go talk to Sam or Paul, Embry, Quil, any of the pack. They'll tell you the same thing. Edward has done something to you. Please, honey, please," he begged.

"You have to be kidding me, Jake. You think I would talk to someone in the pack? They're your brothers for crying out loud.

They would say anything to help you out," she continued. I huffed, trying to think of a way to get Bella to listen to me. Edward is dazzling her and she won't listen to reason.

"Okay, okay…then talk to dad. He'll explain what the vampire's can do to a human, just go talk to him," I pleaded.

"Billy, Jake? Really? He's your dad. He and Charlie have been trying to get us together since birth. If we were still living in the dark ages, they would have planned our wedding from the beginning," she replied. I sighed trying to think of something else.

"Bells, dad loves you just as much as he does me. He would never take sides between you and me. He will tell you the truth and you know it," I told her.

"Jacob, this is crazy. I've tried to explain to you the best I can and I'm sorry you don't understand. I've got to go, Edward is expecting me. I'm already late as it is," she said expressively.

"No, Bella, please, please! Okay listen, you don't have to be with me. Just leave him, live with Charlie, but please stay away from the Cullen's. Bella, you know me, better than anyone has ever known me. I promise I won't come on to you or ask you ever again to be with me, other than being best friends. I promise, just please do this one thing for me…please," I begs one last time. Bella looked at me sadly as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jake…I've got to go," she says as she turns and leaves the room.

I was broken hearted and agitated. The talk I had with Bella hadn't worked out as well as I had hoped. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I had hoped at least she would listen to me. I realized that the bloodsucker has a stronger hold on her than even I had thought. I picked up a chair and heaved it across the room. The chair hit the wall and shattered into a hundred pieces. I dropped to my knees, placed my head in my hands, and wept.

"If I have to kill him myself and have her hate me for the rest of my life, that's what I will do. She has to listen to me. She has to for her own safety." A war was imminent, whether we wanted one or not, the leeches have to die.

* * *

><p>Okay, please don't hate me…there is only two more chapters left, the next two will be facing the evil vampires and some that weren't expected…get ready for a surprise. I think you'll enjoy…hehehe… please hang in there till the end, I think you will enjoy the ending…thanks for reading…huggs<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Soul Searching Through Time

A/N: I do not own Twilight, Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story for me…your rock hon…hugs.

Chapter 14

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>I made my way home and flopped on the sofa, letting out a large gasp of air. Dad rolled up to me with a huge grin on his face. I looked at him and frowned.<p>

"What do you have to be happy about?" I asked.

"You're him," is all he said, while still staring at me like he had lost his mind I answered.

"I'm who?" I asked more tired than I thought I was. Drained from the huge argument I just had with Bella.

"You Egregious and your my son," he said laughing loudly. I chuckled.

"Oh god, dad, not you too? Dad, I'm just me and yes, my soul has lived many lives, but for now I'm Jacob Black," I told him.

"Yes, you are. Do you know how proud I was when Sam told the elders who you were? I was thinking on the way home and came to the understanding that you were my great-grandfather, you were my great-great-great-grandfather and now you are my son. Don't you find that amusing," he said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is funny dad, but who knows that could have happened many times with anyone, they just don't know it," I told him.

"That's true, but you and Bella were given a great gift to find one another again and again through time," he said. I sighed nodding my head instead of answering him, remembering our confrontation earlier.

"I take it things didn't go so well with Bella," he said. I shook my head.

"That damn leech is buried so deep into her mind, she won't let anyone else in," I told him.

"I'm sorry, son. When is your meeting with the leeches?" he asked. I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure; I haven't talked to Sam yet. I'm going to call him now and then I'm going to head to bed, I'm beat," I told him.

"Okay, son, sleep well," he said as he rolled into his room and closed his door.

I went over and picked up the phone and called Sam.

"How did it go, Jake?" Sam asked.

"Not well at all, Sam, but I could have told you that before I left," I told him.

"Well, we have a meeting with the Cullen's in the open field south of here tomorrow at noon. If they don't release Bella, we go to war Jake," he said with a sigh.

"Edward is mine Sam," is all I said.

"I thought you might say that," he said. "Get some rest Jake, you're going to need it," he said, as he hung up. I walked over to the window and looked out. I wondered if this is what the Great Spirit had saw when he warned me to be ready once I became Jacob Black. I also knew that this war against the Cullen's wasn't going to be easy, I had seen how fast they all were and with Edward able to read our minds, he'll know every move we make, so it will be imperative for us to act on instinct.

Then there's the empathy. He could cripple us with a single thought. Then the physic, she will see how the fight ends and can learn from their mistakes before we even fight and at the same time make sure Bella doesn't get hurt.

No… This wasn't going to be easy.

The next morning I woke up to the pack sitting in my living room, eating breakfast.

"What the hell?" I asked dad after leaving the bathroom. Dad handed me a plate piled high with food.

"It's a before the war breakfast," he said with a chuckle. I shook my head as I joined my brothers and ate. We joked around with each other before they started made fun of my new discovery of soul traveling. I was sorry I told anyone now.

After eating, Emily, Sue and Kim cleaned up as Sam went over what was to happen. If they don't give up Bella we will kill them, that was pretty much the idea of the whole thing. We also went over the special abilities of the clan of vampires as we shared how to handle each one carefully.

By noon we were standing in the open field the same way we were at the first meeting, only Bella was there this time wrapped in Edward's arms. I growled at the sight of his arms wrapped around my girl. So I put my mind to work thinking, just so he could hear me. _"You're going to die leech."_He looked at me with a smirk.

"What is this about, Sam? I thought we handled this the last time," Carlisle asked.

"Something has come to light since our last meeting Cullen," Sam told him.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Well, it seems we have one of the Great One's of our tribe living among us. We did not realize this until Bella kissed Jake and the truth was released," he said as Edward furrowed his brow looking down at Bella who turned a bright shade of red. "It seems that with one kiss, the Egregious and his mate remembers all past lives they shared together, two souls who travel through time living many lives. Jake is the Egregious and this can only be awakened by his true mate," Sam continued.

"Wouldn't his mate remember if such a thing was true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she is supposed to remember after the kiss as the Egregious does. That's how they find one another," he said.

"And you say that Bella is his true mate?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Sam said. Carlisle looked over at Bella.

"Bella, do you know of such a thing?" he asked.

"No, I don't have any memory of any past life Carlisle," she said. As Carlisle looked back to us and shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems that Bella isn't Jacob's true mate. If what you said was true then she would remember, and she just admitted that she has no memory of such a thing," he said.

"No, you see that's where you're wrong," Sam replied. "I know this to be true, because you see only Jake's true mate will let him see the memories of past lives and Jake has saw this after kissing Bella. This only confirms that Edward or maybe all of you have dazzled Bella. You are in control of her mind, taking her will to make her own decisions from her. It also stops her from seeing her past lives,"

"You are telling us something that is in your culture, something we know nothing about. How are we to know this to be true?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't have to believe, as we do not have to believe that Bella is Edward's singer," Sam said. Carlisle looked over to Bella and then to Edward, as they carried on a quiet conversation together in Edward's mind.

"I can prove it," I said as I walked closer to the Cullen's.

"How are you going to prove it, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"I was there when you signed the treaty… I was Ephraim Black," I told him. All their faces went stone cold and still. Bella looked over at all of them and then to me.

"Jake, why are you doing this?" she asked still not understanding what was going on. "You are mine, Isabella," I told her as Edward growled deeply. Bella placed her hand over Edward dead heart and he settled down, but he knew. He knew if I could prove it that he would be caught.

"Edward, will let him prove it," Carlisle said, which made me wonder if he really knew that Edward was dazzling Bella.

I thought back for a minute remembering my days as Ephraim. Then it dawned on me. I will let Carlisle ask the question, he knew what was said as some of the other that was there did as well.

"Carlisle you ask me anything that happened on that day and I will answer you," I told him. Carlisle raised one of his eye brows and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Alright, Jacob, how many was in the clearing that day and what was our prey?" he asked.

"There were four of you, Edward, the blond bimbo and her husband, and you. You were sharing a buck. You're wife was at your home," I told him as I looked at Esme and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"You told me you had bought a house on the edge of Forks, you also told me that you and your family would not cause any trouble, that no vampire within a hundred miles would dare enter the area that a vampire had claimed," I finished. Carlisle furrowed his brow and looked amazed with my words.

"Most interesting," Carlisle claimed. "But it still doesn't prove that Bella is your true mate," he said. Sam took a step forward. He rose to his height as did I.

"You will turn over the girl or you will die," Sam ordered as we all readied ourselves for battle. Edward pulled Bella behind him and took up a fighting stance in front of her as did the others. When a group of vampires rounded the bend and made themselves known.

"Well, we're just in time for the show I see," The male vampire said as he stood at the mouth of the glen with two other vampires mimicking his stance. They all three wore robes of black lined with red silk and they all three looked to be Carlisle height. The one who spoke like the leader had long black silky hair that hung down his back at least half way.

The one to his left had shoulder length brown hair and looked to be older. The one on his right had blond hair, almost white it was so blond, that hung past his shoulders. As they approached, so did two males one shorter than the other. They both wore the black robes as the three men in the center. The tall one was as tall as Sam and had black short hair. The other was blonde and walked proudly.

On the other side of these three men stood two child like vampires. They also wore the black robes. They looked no older than thirteen at the most. The girl was blond with her hair pulled back in a bun, the boy was also blond but more of a sandy color. They looked to be brother and sister. They all stood at the edge of the glen as the dark haired one spoke to Carlisle.

"Edward, I thought that you had spoken to the Volturi. Why are they here?" Bella whispered to Edward, still not knowing we could hear every word she spoke.

"Don't worry, my love. They are not here for us," Edward said looking over to me and smiled. I looked to Sam as Sam looked at me warily.

"No…Edward no, you wouldn't do that. You can't let them hurt the wolves," Bella said sadly.

"It's out of my hands now, my love. They were going to take you from me and I will not let that happen," he said.

"Edward, please," she begged.

"It will be alright, Bella. Maybe I should take you back to the house," Alice said and Edward nodded his answer.

"Isabella, I have heard so much about you. Come, my dear," The man with the dark hair called.

"Aro, I was just taking her back to the house so she doesn't get hurt," Alice told the man with the dark hair.

"No, she will stay with me. Come, my child," he said holding out his hand for Bella to take. I could see Edwards face pinch together, clearly not liking Bella that close to this man. He took Bella's hand and closed his eyes as if he was trying to see something in his head. Once he turned loose of her hand he smiled.

"Magnificent, my dear. You will be a wonderful addition to the vampire world," Aro said.

"She won't be a vampire ever if I have anything to say about it," I called out, bringing Aro's head up to look at me.

"You must be Jacob. I've heard a lot about you, my friend," he said.

"I am in no way your friend and we will be leaving as soon as you turn over my true mate to me," I told him.

"Your true mate, you say? And pray, whom might that, be?" he asked.

"Isabella," I told him.

"I see. You claim that Bella is you true mate, but Edward here says that she is his singer, tisk, tisk, tisk… what a dilemma," he said faking a pout.

"My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We rule the vampire empire. Carlisle here is a very close friend of ours. He told me of this… how shall I put it… mix up between both clans. We are here to make sure that we all are safe and to make sure the human race doesn't find out about our kind. We enforce vampire law, you might say. You see, Edward has been very naughty. He has brought a human into our realm. In doing so, he has put us at risk. We can't have this, so we have two endings to this story. The first one being, that we kill the beautiful and talented Isabella Swan, which would be a waste for our kind. Or, we can turn her to be one of our kind, where her gift will come very handy with the guard," he said.

"That wasn't our deal, Aro," Carlisle said. Aro put up his hand to stop Carlisle from speaking.

"You will do neither of them. Isabella is my mate and she will be coming with me," I told them. Aro laughed heartily.

"We have no proof of that, though, young one," Aro said.

"Aro, order the dogs killed, make sure Edward turns the girl, and let's get out of here. The place smells of dog," Caius said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, dear brother. Jane, if you will," Aro said, pointing to the spot in front of him.

The young girl walked in front of Aro, gave us a smirk, and stared directly at the pack as a searing pain echoed through our heads. It felt as though our brains were going to burst.

We all hit our knees as every last one of the wolves including myself screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>One more Chapter to go...<p>

Okay, I posted this chapter so you get the idea what's going on, but there is still another surprise yet to come…I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but rest assure, it gets better and Jake gets his girl back…thanks for reading and please hang in there for the finish…thanks hugs.


	15. Chapter 14

Soul Searching Through Time

Okay, here it is the last chapter…enjoy.

A/N: I don't not own Twilight. A Special thanks to Untamed Loner for Beta-ing this story, without your help, this story wouldn't exist…hugs.

Chapter 15

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>"Yes, I suppose you're right, dear brother. Jane, if you will," Aro said, pointing to the spot in front of him. The young girl walked in front of Aro, gave us a smirk, and stared directly at the pack as a searing pain echoed through our heads. It felt as though our brains were going to burst. We all hit our knees as every last one of the wolves including myself screamed in pain.<br>The pain was excruciating, I've never felt anything like this in my life, any life. I could hear Bella screaming for them to stop, but only heard laughter coming from who I thought might be Edward.

Then I heard her.

"Stop this at once," she said as she came walking out of the forest. She made her way to the center between the vampires and us. Her face looked very familiar. I knew I had seen her before. She was very old. Her wisdom she wore on her face, carved deep, showed only by the lines in her face with her age.

The pain stopped and I was sure it was only due mostly from curiosity of whom this woman was, who found her way with great courage to face the great danger that stood in front of her. She was small and wrinkled, yes, but something told me we should fear this little old woman.

"Who are you, woman?" Aro asked pushing Jane to the side of him while he spoke to the woman.

"I am no one, but I am everything," she said, looking over at me smiling.

She looked so familiar. I was racking my brain trying to remember who she was. I knew I had seen her somewhere before. I realized it had to be in a past life, but which one?

"I don't understand your riddles, old woman, but your first mistake was making yourself known here and now," Aro said, looking to Jane and nodding his head. Jane smiled looking at the old woman as she concentrated, I knew the same thing that Jane did to us was about to happen to this little old woman, but it never came. I watched as Jane furrowed her brow in wonder why her powers wouldn't work on this old hag before us. The woman cackled out a laugh.

"You cannot harm me, child," she admitted as Jane looked over at Sam as he hit his knee's screaming as we all did shortly before. The woman looked at Jane. She put up one of her hands and stuck out her forefinger and thumb. She aimed it at Jane as she closed one eye like she was taking a picture and wanted to make sure she had Jane in the lens. Then she smashed her finger to her thumb as if she would smash a bug. Jane went up in a puff of smoke. She disappeared as the Volturi watched along with the rest of us.

Sam returned to his feet in awe of this woman. It was then I remembered who she was. This was the woman who carried out the wish of the Great Spirit. She was the one who made it possible for Bella and I to be here, to live through the years as soul mates as we traveled through time together.

"No!" the young blond leech yelled out as he knelt down next to what was his sister.

"You will pay for this abomination," he swore as he narrowed his eyes, as if he had his own powers which I was sure he did, but I still wondered what he was going to do.

The little old lady swung her head around and looked at the boy.

"Unless you want the same fate as your sister, I would advise you to step back," she commanded. He looked at her and, after a few seconds, backed up a few feet.

"Who are you?" Aro asked once again. Last time he asked this he really didn't care who this old woman was, but this time he really wanting to know.

"It matters not who I am. Jacob Black knows me," she said as she turned to look at me. "Don't you, boy?" she asked. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, but not telling anyone who she was.

"Isabella, would know who I am as well, if you had not messed with her mind," she said, looking at Edward and the Cullen's.

"Who are you to disturb a humans mind? A girl who belongs to another?" she asked while looking at Edward.  
>Edward frowned at the old woman.<p>

"Why is it that I cannot read your mind, old woman?" he asked. Completely ignoring her question. The old woman cackled again.

"It is not your mind to read, vampire, as Isabella's mind is not yours to read," she said.

"Isabella is mine," he snarled, grabbing Bella from Aro and placing her behind him. The old woman shook her head at his stupidity.

"She is not yours, vampire. She belongs with Jacob as she has for centuries. You will pay for your indiscretions on this woman and for bringing in your royalty to force her into a world where she clearly does not belong. You feared the wolves, so you brought in the muscle to handle things for you. That was your mistake along with many others. If you had not done so, I would have stayed out of this. I will not stand by and let you kill the innocent," she claimed.

While the old woman was talking to Edward, the three leaders formed a circle and began chanting. I didn't know what they were doing, but wondered if they were some sort of vampire witches. I was brought back to my senses when the old woman, without even looking over to the three men, clapped her hands together quieting the chanting. The three vampires grabbed their throats with their hands looking at the old woman in shock. She didn't flinch a bit at this and continued on with her conversation she was having with Edward.

Edward looked at the three men with a furrowed brow as the woman called for Bella to come out from behind Edward.

"Come, child," she said holding out her hand to Bella. Edward pushed Bella farther behind him.

"You will not take her from me," he growled.

"Edward," Carlisle yelled clearly worried for his son's safety. The old woman grinned at Carlisle.

"Your leader worries for you, vampire, as he must for if you do not stand aside, I will end your miserable existence here and now," she told Edward with a smirk.

"Edward, it's alright, nothing she does will take me away from you," Bella claimed as she rubbed his arm and stepped out from behind him.

"Take my hand, child," the old woman said to Bella. Bella put her hand in the old woman's hand as she faced her. The old woman smiled sweetly at Bella.

"You have been done great harm, child. You have been led by these vampire's to believe that you belong with this one who stands beside you. You have been led to believe that you belong in their world. This is not so. They have blocked your mind from you, kept you away from your true destiny. You have lived many centuries with the soul known in this era as Jacob Black. He is your true soul mate, not this vampire," the old woman told Bella as I took a deep breath, knowing that I would finally have Bella once again when this was all finished.

Bella started to say something, but the old woman stopped her.

"There is nothing you can say that has not been placed in your mind by these vampires. You don't know your own mind at the moment," she told her. Bella furrowed her brow not knowing what to say. The old woman looked at Edward. "You will take off your spell on this woman," she ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't hold anything over Bella. She is mine and wishes to be so of her own free will," he said. The old woman smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that, vampire," she said.

"Edward," Carlisle yelled once again even more worried for his son. He no more got out Edward's name when Edward hit his knee's as the old woman stared happily at him. Edward began to shake as he clinched his teeth together, breathing in short pants of air that he really didn't need. You could tell the pain he was in as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Release her or die, vampire," she ordered calmly.

"Edward, do as she says, son, please!" Carlisle yelled and Esme whimpered.

"Let him go, you old hag," Emmett growled running up to the old woman to attack her. She raised her hand sending Emmett flying through the air with a single flip of her fingers. The blond, known as Rose, screamed as did the psychic, known as Alice.

"Edward, let Bella go or she'll kill you," Alice pleaded. It was then that Bella fell to the ground and the old woman released Edward.

"Jacob, come take, Isabella," she told me as I ran to her side and bent down, placing Bella in my arms. She was unconscious, but breathing.

"She will be fine, my boy, nothing to fear," she commented as she looked over at the vampires that stood before us. She shook her head in disgust.

"I have one ruler. He is the Great Spirit and only he can command my actions. He has told me to release you all if possible and to kill you all if you don't abide by my words I speak now," she said facing the Volturi first.

"You will leave this area and never return for any reason. You will never harm anyone from this tribe or any other. If you do, the Great Spirit sent me to warn you. The next time there will be no mercy for any vampire in existence. He will rid you all from this earth in one swift action," she promised. The Volturi looked at the old woman knowing what she said was true.

"As you wish, woman. I see we have no other decision in the matter," Aro said defeated.

"No, you do not," she said. Aro nodded his head, looked over at Carlisle.

"Good-luck, my friend. Until we meet again," he said. Carlisle nodded.

"Until we meet again Aro, safe passage home," he told him.

"Master, will you let her get away with killing Jane? My sister?" The boy cried. Aro looked at the boy.

"By all means, Alec, feel free to revenge your sister's death if you wish. If you care to join your sister then be my guest," he said pointing to the old woman. Alec looked at the old woman while she waited to see if she was going to end this child vampire's life as well. He sighed, bringing his eyes to the ground and backed away. Aro nodded as the Volturi turned and disappeared into the brush.

The old woman turned to face the Cullen's "If I had my way, I would disintegrate the lot of you," she said looking at each one of them. "What you have done to this young woman is unforgivable. You would have taken her life from her without her free will, making her a vampire just to keep her with you," she said.

"I didn't want her to become a vampire," Edward said. She looked over at him.

"No, you did not. You would keep her human. You would have fed from her until you had no more use for her. Killing her in the end," she said as Edward looked at her with hate. The pack looked at Edward with disgust and fear, not for themselves, but for Bella. They were glad that this woman came when she did to help us defeat the Cold Ones, saving Bella's life.

At that time there came a great explosion, smoke and fire rose above the trees not far off.

"That's our house," Alice cried out getting ready to run to check it out.

"Stay where you are, girl," the old woman called out to Alice. "Yes, it was your house. It stands no more," she said as the Cullen's looked at her with fear. "Your clan is no longer welcome here. The same rules I told you leaders goes for you as well. The treaty is no more. You have broken it and will leave this place never to return again. I will be watching you all. One step out of place and you will all feel the wrath of the Great Spirit through me," she claimed.

The Cullen's stood and looked at one another. Bella began to wake up. She looked up at me.

"Jake? What's going on?" Bella asked in a confused state.

"Kiss your mate, Jacob," the old woman told me.

"No, you will not touch her!" Edward called out approaching me. The old woman flipped her finger once again, as she did Emmett, and Edward went flying across the meadow.

"You will contain your protégé or he will die," she told Carlisle as he ran to Edward side.

I leaned down and placed my lips on Bella, softly kissing her sweet lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck returning the kiss passionately. When we parted she looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I've missed you, so much," she said.

"As I have you," I told her kissing her yet again. She remembered finally. After all we had been through, she remembered our past lives we have shared together. I stood, bringing Bella with me, holding her tightly in my arms, intending never to let her go again. We watched as the little old woman worked her magic.

"You will leave this place and never return. You will remember nothing of Isabella Swan. You will have no memories of this woman or this place. Leave now or die," she said. Carlisle helped Edward to his feet and they ran off. The little old woman turned and looked at us.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Sam asked confused with her actions. She shrugged.

"The Great Spirit told me not to kill any thing if it could be helped. Of course, I had to kill the small vampire girl for them to see what powers I held, but there was no need of further violence," she said.

"What if they come back?" Sam continued asking.

"Never fear, young alpha. I wiped their memories clear of this place and the girl they took hostage," she said. "They will not come back and if they do, by some miracle, I will be watching. They will die for their insolence," she said.

"I don't know how to thank you, great one," I told the old woman. "You've gave me back my reason for breathing," I continued.

"There is no need of thanks. I am not the great one. I leave that to you and the Great Spirit. I only do his bidding," she said.

"I have watched the two of you throughout the years, long since passed. You have indeed become Egregious. The Great Spirit saw this in you many, many years ago. He has asked me to tell you how proud he is in the both of you and wishes you great happiness and long life continually," she said.

Thank you… I'm sorry I've never learned your name," I told her. She smiled, bowing her head as if she was trying to think of an answer. She looked around at the pack smiling yet again.

"The Great Spirit is proud of all of you, you do him a great service and he knows you will keep doing so. As for who I am, it isn't important. But, I will tell you anyway. It is for your ears only. You may write it in your journals but speak of it to know one else," she commanded.

"I am the Thunderbird in human form. The Great Spirit sent me to you and now I must leave. Take care of each other and keep the village safe from harm as you have in the past and I'm sure you will do so in the future.

"Jacob, Isabella, be happy, live long and keep doing great things for this tribe," she said as she back away from us and with a great light she transformed into the thunderbird. She lowered her giant head and bowed low to us as she took to the sky. In seconds she disappeared into the clouds above.

That was many years ago. I did take on the alpha roll soon after the confrontation with the vampire's, as well as became chief after Billy passed on to the spirit world a few years ago.

Bella and I are happily married with children of our own. We have two sons and two daughters that have grown and have families of their own. I relinquished my chiefdom hood to my oldest son Ephraim. Yes, there is another Ephraim who rules our tribe once again.

There hasn't been any need to shape-shift after the Thunderbird left. It is said that the Volturi has ordered all vampires to stay clear of Washington all together and, with no Cold Ones around, there is no need for the Wolves any longer, or at least as long as they stay away. With the threat of the Thunderbird, I don't think they will be coming around any time soon.

Bella and I have been through so much in this life, as well as many past lives. We are thankful for all the Great Spirit has done for us. We still honor him as we have done throughout the ages. We have taught our children throughout time to do the same and it has held true throughout the ages.

I don't know what our lives have in store for us. I know not whether we will go through time still or what lies ahead of us. The only thing I know for sure is if it is so…We will go. "Soul Searching Through Time."

The End.

* * *

><p>There is one thing I wish to do before I end this story here, I wanted to explain how Bella felt when her head cleared after Edward released her. So here it is as follows.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's outtake.<p>

As I awoke, a mist filled my mind. I was lost confused and very weak. I opened my eyes and looked upon Jacob's as he held me close. I heard a voice telling him to kiss me. I felt Jake's soft lips touch mine as a current ran through my body, willing me to push my arms around his neck and hold his lips captive until I was filled with all the love that surrounded us.

All the gates of my heart opened as all the love I was feeling collided together with his. The mist that invaded my mind dissipated and I saw Jacob the way I should have long ago. All our past lives came fluttering back into my mind.

I remembered each and every one of them as well as the love we shared throughout time. He was and is my soul mate, as he will be always if the Spirit's still abide by their will.

I will always be thankful to them for all they have done for Jacob and me.

Our love only grows stronger with time. But with recent events it also tells me not to take it all for granted, to proceed with caution and with the vampire's gone now, we live easier.

Jacob and I lived happily after the sad days. We've put all of that behind us. We've married and have raised a family together.

We still share good times with our friends and play happily with our grandchildren. Life couldn't get any better as we Search for our Souls through time.

* * *

><p>There you're go…I know I didn't kill the Cullen's for you all, and I'm sure you wished I had considering what they put Jake through, but this was my vision for the story and I held true to it…<p>

Thanks for reading my story, I want to thanks Untamed Loner for beta-ing this story for me and giving me the inspiration to write it. You rock girlfriend. I recommend you go to her page on and read her stories that are fantastic…

I also want to thank Kraftychik for the trailer and the banner…you rock hon. I think your very talented…hugs to you all.


End file.
